Back into Reality
by DisneyLady824
Summary: Can be a Stand Alone fic: Jet and her two friends wake up back in the 1900's after somebody makes another wish on a shooting star. Jet will be the one who trys to find a way home. But what happens when her friend is kidnapped?
1. The School Musical

I'm back with the Sequel to Being thrown into Reality. Turns out that lots of people loved the first one, so I decided that I needed to throw Jet and the rest of the three Musketeers on another time travel adventure. Except this time, their the ones traveling.

Most of you who haven't read B.T.I.R. its ok, this can be a stand alone fanfic. But some of the stuff on the first chapter and other things in the future you may not understand. If you are wondering about all the characters in the first chapter here, read the first chapter of Being Thrown into Reality. It will explain everything.

Whoever has read the first on this duo, you may be wondering why I just made it Jet, Orange, and Battery. I did it because I'm finding its going to be easier with less main characters because of all the newsies I'm going to be handling. That's going to be a pain in the butt, and that's why I cut them to the three Musketeers. Sorry about that.

Anyways, anybody who has read the first fanfic, review and tell me what you think about the SQL. Anybody who is just now joining the reading of these fanfics, you can still review and tell me what you think of them.

**_rest of Summary: SQL to B.T.I.R. Jet Black is back and in more trouble then last time. Her and her two friends wake up back in the 1900's after somebody makes another wish on a shooting star. Jet will be the one who trys to find a way home. But what will happen when she finds out that one of her best friends has been captured by the leader of Queens._**

* * *

**MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE READING THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER**

It has now been over a year since I last saw the Greasers. They came from a book called "The Outsiders" in case you haven't read it yet. Those were some good times back then. A lot has changed since they left.

Rex finally got into a college that he'd been wanting to get into since forever. He's got a girlfriend now, her names Vanessa. And she's the sweetest thing you could ever see. But Rex is still the same old guy he used to be. He still has the black hair and smoky eyes. And he's still one hell of a hottie to all the other girls. But he's inseparable with Vanessa and their both stuck together like PB&J.

Cameron was smarter then we thought he was, and he has skipped another two grades, and is now one ahead of the rest of us. He had me bleach his hair to a Honey blond color, and now, he's officially one of those people we call Jocks. He's grown a little greedy to all the attention he's gotten from all the Cheerleaders, and hasn't really talked to us in a while. But he's still my Baby Bro in every single way, cause I still see him send his brotherly smile my way.

And the last three of us bums. We've now become the Three Musketeers. Since Rex left for college, and now spends his time with school work and Vanessa. And Cameron has now become the most popular guy in school, we've stuck together.

Orange had me color his own hair like Cameron, except now, instead of orange its my own mahogany color. We don't really call him orange anymore. Instead we call him Monster, Mon for short. Why call him monster? Well, its because we went to the Lake this past summer. And the water was all murky and filled with muck, very stinky disgusting muck. He came up out of the water and had this stuff all over him. Hence the name, Monster.

Battery is still his same old self, except where he learned how to play the harmonica. That was actually pretty cool, I even learned a few songs also. He still had his trademark grin, and his green eyes have grown brighter since he's found a girl in school to annoy the hell out of. I think he's got a huge crush on her, but he won't admit it.

And last but not least there's me, Jet Black. I am now an Art freak, at least that's what people call me. I found out I had the talent to draw one night, a few nights after the Greasers left, as I sketched out The Outsiders exactly how they are. I even got first prize for that picture in an art convention. I now carry around a sketch pad with me everywhere I go. I sketch everything I can, and am allowed to (this comment goes to Battery, since I sketched him in his underwear, sleeping, and drooling, without asking). Since I've become more creative, I cut my hair, and had it layered. Its not down to the middle of my back anymore, its now close to my chin. I died my hair black and also had the tips of my hair dyed an electric blue. Everyone now calls me Lectric, or Blue.

I know, you all must be wondering why I haven't mentioned my sister yet. Well, that's because I haven't gotten to her. But now I have so just hold your horses. She's as happy as can be. A few months after our seven friends left, she met someone. His name is Brenton Richards. And they are the cutest couple ever. In fact, they are getting married next June.

Life could never be so sweet. Its like nothing could ever go wrong. Well, in fact, I was totally wrong. You see, Battery, Mon, and me signed up for the next school play. And it turned out to be a musical. I said it looked like fun. But boy was my fun blown over once I saw the costumes we had to wear.

They looked like something out of a World War two story. Except, nothing from the war, just what they wore in the old days. The musical was called "Newsies," and I found out that it was actually a true story about a newsboy strike around the 1900's. The three of us decided it wouldn't be so bad to try this thing out. And it turns out, that we actually got in.

My character is a boy called Racetrack. Someone who smokes cigars, gambles, loves to play poker, and also loves the races. In fact, I think that's why they called him Racetrack. That's my kind of person. But I have no clue why they made me a boy. They said it was because I fit right in with the character, and because I have the right type of hair. I didn't know that kids back then had blue hair, very amazing.

Battery got a kid named Mush. No clue why they called him Mush, but then again, people have no clue why they called Battery, Battery. Its because he's always energized.

And my dear Monster got the leading role of Jack Kelly. Otherwise known as Cowboy. Weird names, I gotta tell ya. But I'm not the one who named their kids like that. Good thing I didn't try out for the role of Sara Jacobs, cause I found out later that her and Jack Kelly have a little fling later in the play. Just thinking about kissing Mon makes me want to gag.

A bunch of people were cast for the other newsies and we had begun trying to set up the show.

"A pair of new shoes with matchin laces."  
"A permanent box at the sheep shed races."  
"A porcelain tub with boilin watah."  
" A Saturday night with the Mayor's daughter."

"Look at me! I'm the King of New York!  
Suddenly, I'm respectable Starin' right at ya Lousy with stature!"

You could hear the music of King of New York throughout the auditorium of our high school. I loved this song the best, only because I sing a lot in it though. After singing the last verse we took a break, and I left the stage to my backpack near the steps of it. I pulled out my water bottle and took a long drink, then took my newsie hat off and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I pulled off the boots they made us wear and pulled on my comfortable converses. Gotta love the comfy shoes.

"Mon, I'm gotta take a nap. Wake me when breaks over." I called over to Monster, who was talking to the Director, who was our teacher. He nodded and went back to his conversation.

Battery came with me, and we both sat down in the comfortable chairs, and fell into complete obliviousness at what was going to happen, and where we were going to wake up.

* * *

Next chapter should be out soon. Hope you all liked the latest in the Jet Black chapters. Sorry if it confused any newcomers to the stories. Read the first one to understand most meaning in here, its for The Outsiders. Also sorry if you haven't read it. Please try and review so I know if I should actually go on with the story that I've now started, cause it's too late to go back now. 


	2. We're gonna die aren't we

I am seriously sorry for whoever read my last Jet Black story and have been waiting for the next chapter of this fic. Many things have happened since I put the last chapter in. 1. Registering for school. 2. Going to school. 3.Getting used to the new block schedule they just started. 4. My best friends dog getting hit by a car, and dying. And last but not least 5. My hard drive crashing and all my memory lost. And that includes my writing programs. Basically all I have on my computer right now is Windows, and Msn. Anyways here is the latest chapter of Back into Reality.

* * *

In the time of 1899 in New York, a figure sat on the rooftop of The Newsboys Lodging house, looking up at the stars. The figure tilted his as he brought a cigarette up to his lips and inhaled. Slowly he blew the smoke out as a Shooting Star streaked across the sky. Closing his eyes, he made a wish.

* * *

Several things went through my mind as I was in my deep sleep. I made up a shopping list for when me and my sister go grocery shopping. I finally figured out math problem number 22, that blasted thing made me go insane trying to figure it out. And I had several thoughts about how I would like to kill my ex-boyfriend Jared. That last one I had fun with, even though I was unconcious.

And finally, after the fifth time Jared died, I was waking up. And holy hell did I have a headache.

"Argh...If this is what a hangover feels like, never let me drink again," I groaned.  
"Jet, you don't drink." I heard a voice off to my left say.  
"Oh...Well never let me have any alcohol at all. Hey that rhymed."  
"Now's not the time Blue." A different voice came up on my other side. "We need to tell you something."

I barely opened my eyes, leaving them squinting, but noticed Monster off to my left and Battery to my right. "Please don't tell me your pregnant."  
"No...but...Wait what!"

"Sorry Mon, couldn't help myself." I smiled as I slowly sat up, my headache fading away like it was never even here. "So speak, what's going on."

"We don't think we're home anymore."

"What do you mean you 'think' we're not home anymore?" I asked quietly, my eyes closing again.

"It means that we could possibly be in either another demension," Battery started. "Or have just gone back in time, and into another state. Cause this really doesn't look like Idaho." (Sorry if I never mentioned where they lived in B.T.I.R.)

My eyes immediately snapped open and I gave a small gasp. We were no longer in the school theater, but instead in an alleyway between two brick buildings. I slowly stood up, my two friends doing the same, and took a small step forward. My feet felt uncomfortable, like they were in bo-

"No not my Converse!" I shouted. There on my feet, no longer my beloved comfortable All Stars, were a pair of worn black boots.

"Jesus Blue, we're in an alleyway, in a weird city, and probably not our own time, and all you can think of are your feet." Mon looked annoyed. "This is just great, how about you help us try and get home."

I looked at him sorrow on my face. "But my shoes, I loved those things."

Battery patted my shoulder, "We'll get you a new pair when we get home. That's _if_ we get home first."

I nodded my head, then walked the rest of the way out of the alley. The sorrow for my shoes forgotten, and instead curiosty creeping up my back. And what the three of us came upon, made all of us gasp.

"Ok..." Monster started slowly. "Which one of you made a wish on a Shooting Star this time. Cause it wasn't me." He looked at me suspiciously.

I chanced a look at him, then doubled back as I noticed him watching me. "What are you lookin at me for! I remember what happened last time, I'm never doing that again." I turned to look at Battery. He did the same thing I did, and doubled back to look at me.

"Wasn't me!"

I turned back to the scene in front of me. It would probably be a good thing if you knew what we were looking at huh? Well I'll just have to tell you in as little words as possible. We.Had.Definitely.Gone.Back.In.Time!

We were standing in front of an alley that was a dead end, and in front of that was a marketplace of some kind. Men and Women were passing us by, either not noticing us standing there gaping with our mouths open, or ignoring us for unexplained reasons. The place was noisy, people shouting, Venders trying to sell the items on their carts to bypassers. I took great notice in the people who walked past, women dressed in fancy dresses and petticoats to women dressed in plain dresses and ragged skirts. Men dressed in fine suits and bowler hats to men in dirty worn shirts and pants.

They were dressed like they were in the 1900's. Which is probably where we were anyways.

I checked my head, feeling that newsies cap still on my head, and looked down at my own clothes. I was still wearing the costume for Racetrack. (You should all know what he wears by now, if you've watched Newsies as much as me) Then I glanced over at the other two. Monster had obviously taken off the cowboy hat during break, since it was nowhere to be found, and he also folded up the bandana and tied it around his head. Making him look like an unmasked ninja, wish I could look like that. Battery was also still wearing his own Mush costume, his suspenders hanging down by his legs.

I looked back up from our outfits as I heard footsteps come closer to the alley. Two teenage boys were making their way towards us. The first was the smaller of the two with a black bowler hat on his head and wearing a smirk across his lips. The second was taller, and had somewhat of a mustache on his upper lip. A bowler hat also graced the top of his head, I also took notice of the brass knuckles that he brought out of his pocket.

"We're gonna die aren't we." Battery asked, as he watched the two boys step into the enterance of the alley, cutting off our way out. Our way to not getting out asses kicked for no apparent reason.

"Yep." I answered.


	3. Eligible for Rape

I would like to say that I don't own any of the Newsies, or Oscar or Morris Delancy. I don't own Sarah, Les, or David. But I do own Blue, Mon, and Battery. And also any other characters you might not recognize.

* * *

Ok, so we didn't exactly die, but I sure do feel like it.

One Moment Shorties pounding me in the stomach, and the next moment I'm waking up feeling like the living dead.

"Oh Holy Marian Mother of Jesus and a bag of Jellybeans," I groaned. I tried pushing myself up into a sitting position, and was slightly terrified when I felt a hand come down on my shoulder pushing me back down. Even more terrifying was that I was not on the cobblestone street I was knocked out on.

I slowly opened my eyes and jumped. Well, you would've jumped too if there were two chocolate brown eyes two inches away from your face. The only bad part was that I fell outta the bed. I heard laughs rise up around me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up why doncha. Lets see you wake in a mysterious place. Specially when you were knocked out on the street." I groaned, and laid there on the floor. Maybe if I play dead, they won't remember me even being here.

"Sorry foah dat, didn't mean to scare youse," those two chocolate brown orbs leaned over the bed and looked at me. I studied the owner of the eyes, and found a handsome face staring back at me. He was wearing part of my Racetrack costume, the shirt, pants, suspenders. And he even had the cigar in his mouth.

I leaned up on my elbows, "I wasn't scared. Just freaked out. I mean, you don't wake up everyday with someone an inch from your face starin at you."

He gave a grin and held a hand out to me. I shook my head, "Nah, I think I'll just stay here for now."

"But don't youse wanna see yoah friends, we carried dem in at da same time as youse. Dey's still unconscious but, dey'll recover."

I immediately jumped up without assistance and franticaly looked from side to side. It looked like I was in a bunkroom. Considering there were bunk beds lined up everywhere. Boys of all ages were hangin out around the beds, or just sleepin in em. I instantly spotted Battery and Mon two bunks away from me and scurried over to them.

And when I mean scurry, I meant crawling over the lower bunks to reach them. Even when I had a perfectly good walkway to go through.

I stood next to Monster and shook him a little. Nothing happened. I poked him. Nothing happened. I stood on his bunk to reach Battery's and shook him. Nothing. Then poked him. Still nothing.

I scowled, turned around, and noticed I had most of the bunkroom's attention. I turned back towards the bunk where my two friends were, taking four steps away from it. Then yelled, literally yelled, "MONSTER ITS TIME TO WAKE UP YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"

And hey whaddya know, it worked. Battery shot up out of bed, landed on the floor, stood up and gave me a salute...Then immediately fall back to the floor half asleep.. Monster just shot up and hit his head on the top bunk.

"God dammit Blue, I don't need another one of you wake up calls," he squinted his eyes. "Besides I don't even want to think of socializing, don't you have a book to read or a kid to make fun of somewhere." He laid back on the bed, and was asleep seconds later.

"Hey Blue," I heard a weak call say. "Would ya mind helpin a boy up?"

"Oh Sorry." I leaned down and pulled Battery to his feet. I held his arms as he swayed then steadied himself. "Its time to wake him up now, before I go insane."

"Try dumpin ice cold watah on im," A voice came from behind me. I turned my head to see a muscular kid with dark brown curls sittin on a top bunk watchin us.

I shook my head, "Nah. Done it before, never works. But I got my ways." I was about to yell again when a thought suddenly popped up in my head. I turned back around. "Umm...Anybody over thirteen might want to leave the room."

Questions definitely came to.

Battery grinned like a fool, "Cause what's gonna happen is that a whole lotta yellin is gonna take place, and when he wakes up, he's going for anybody who eligible for rape."

Almost all of the boys left the room, only three little boys were left.

I smiled kindly at them and winked, with them grinning back. "You might wanna get either ear plugs, or good pillow that don't let sound in."

"Eligible foah rape. What in da hells dat supposed to mean. Ain't all three of dem guys." Skittery wondered. Everybody was wondering the same thing.

All of the boys over thirteen made their way down towards the lobby, warning others who were just coming in to not go into the bunkroom.

"Maybe one of dem's a goil, ya nevah know," Mush stated, taking a seat on the couch.

Racetrack made his way over to him and sat down. "Guess We's is just gonna have ta wait."

"Hope it don't take long, I was bout ta go ta bed," Dutchy yawned. "Woikin today shoah took alot outta me."

The others nodded as the door to the lodge opened.

"Hey Cowboy,"'s and "How's it goin,"'s were greet to their friend.

"Ey boys, wheahs those three kids we rescued." Cowboy started, but never finished. As soon as he finished that first sentence, a shout was heard upstairs.

Then banging.

Scuffling on the ceiling.

Pounding footsteps.

And that's when Snipeshooter, Boots, and Ember dashed down the stairs, taking two at a time.(Ember is that little kid who you see sliding across the floor in C.T.B. where he pulls his suspenders over his shoulders.)

"Don't go up there!" All three of the yelled, running across the room, and taking cover from whatever they could.

"Take Cover!"

The shouts grew louder and louder until the whole room could see who was causing it. Cowboy took in the sight with slight amusement. The first one down was the boy who was dressed up like Racetrack, hat and all. He slid down the banister to get to the bottom faster, but landed on the floor in a heap. The second one was dressed kinda like Mush, but he had pulled his suspenders up over his shoulders. He took the steps down two at a time and landed at the bottom of the stairs, helped the first one up and both dashed across the room. And the last one was dressed almost exactly like him, but a cowboy hat was missing, and a bandana was wrapped around his forehead. He was also the one who was making so much noise.

"Blue I'm gonna kill you!"

"I wasn't the one who even did it," As Blue ran where the newsies had cleared a path for him, he shouted. "It was Battery's fault that you fell outta the bed and bonked your head, so what in the hell are you yellin at me for!"

The Bandana boy, As Cowboy still didn't know his name, turned his rage on the boy who had hid himself where Snipeshooter had fixed himself up underneath a table. His eyes turned to the size of quarters as he saw what Blue had done.

"Was Not!" He yelled.

"Was Too!" Came from across the room, where the Race look-alike had himself behind the couch. For those who were farther away, could only see his eyes over the top of Mush's shoulder.

The continued this game till the Bandana boy held up his hands and yelled, "Shut the Hell up!"

"But Monster!" two voices sang. "It wasn't me!"


	4. Yoah A Goil!

You should know the usual Disclaimer so I'm not even going to post it again. Since I don't and Won't ever own Newsies. Disney Does, I think. Yeah.

* * *

"Argh..." Monster looked frustrated. I looked over a kids shoulder from behind the couch, and could see everyone in the room watching to see what he would do. I was about to stand up, when a red object caught my eye near a door.

And standing in front of that door was a boy who looked may be a little older then me, give or take a couple of years, considering I'm 16. He was wearing black pants, a gray long sleeved shirt, a black vest, a red bandana, and a cowboy hat was hanging on his back. I immediately knew him.

"Ah Shit!" All eyes immediately flew to where I was hiding. De Ja Vu anyone. (Look for that Fraise in B.T.I.R. only its 'Oh Shit' from the end of chapter 2) "Mon, do any of these boys look familiar to you?"

Monster took a minute to look at each face. "Uh...Can my answer be...No?"  
I stood up and walked towards him. "Look carefully."

A boy with slightly long black hair spoke up at that moment, "Sorry ta say dis, but we's don't know any of youse."

"Of course you wouldn't, we ain't even from around here." Battery jumped up from underneath the table, also looking at everyone in the room.

The kid I recognized turned to look at Battery, almost sizing him up. "Wheah ah youse from?"

"Idaho." All three of us answered without thought.

"Yeah, um...Wheahs dat located," A blonde boy with an eyepatch asked.

I looked around at all the confused faces. Jesus, we got us a bunch of clueless idiots around here.

"Its out West, my god, don't you guys know anything," A few growls issued up from the group as I said this. "Not that your stupid or anything, but you should at least know where Idaho is. I mean, we're the god damn Potato state."

"I Got It!"

I jumped about a foot in the air, then smacked Mon, almost giving him a dead arm. "Shit, you scared the hell outta me. Tell me when your gonna yell stuff out next time."

He ignored me and pointed to the very kid I had recognized earlier. "Cowboy."

That one fraise made some sense to why he was yelling at least.

"Huh?" Obviously not to Battery though.

"Yeah, almost everyboidy knows Cowboy," I turned my head to look at the boy who was in the Racetrack outfit. "He's da leader of da Manhattan Newsies. Wheah've youse been lately."

A few laughs leaked from the others throats.

I cleared my own throat, and again eyes were upon me. "Which one of you made a wish last night on a shooting star?"

There were several confused looks given to me, and one wide eyed look from the muscular boy. I gave him a suspicious glance as his face quickly turned to a confused gaze as the others.

"First things first," I stated quickly, hoping to get rid of any questions that may rise. "Can we get your names, cause I keep referring to him as Eyepatch, him Cigar, and him Muscles." I pointed to the three people.

"Yeah Sorry, Ise Cowboy," he pointed to himself, then to the others as he said each name. "Racetrack, Kid Blink, Mush, Skittery, Boots, Ember, Snipeshooter..." I tried to listen to them all, but I guess I spaced out. I got the first seven, but the rest flew through one ear and out the other. But I got the last comment he made. "So, what's dis bout a shootin star?"

I sighed and took my hat off, I had put my hair up in French braided pig tails to keep it out of my face, and the Newsies took one look at it and yelled, "Yoah A Goil!"

"Ha ha, pay up fellas, what did I tell ya!" Can you guess who's mouth that last sentence came from. Hey, at least it got them off the subject of the shooting star.

* * *

I would like to thank those people who have Reviewed my story so far,

**_Banana4422_**

**_Heavelny Princess_**

**_Newsgirl Poet_**

I would like to thank you again for reviewing ,and hope others will take notice and to the same.


	5. A Pirate's Life for me

And Here I am, with the latest chapter of Back into Reality. I finally got the courage, ok so not its not what you would call courage, to finish the chapter. And as you can see, its right below, so go ahead and read it. Sorry for Spelling Errors!

* * *

It's been about a week later, and the Newsies never mentioned the Shooting star once. I still gave Mush suspicious glances every once in a while, but for the most part, they forgot about it. Monster, Battery and me have now become official Newsies. Now don't you dare laugh, but I had a very rough first day. First things first. I bought my papes. Well, not really, Race paid for my first papers because I had no money. But I told Mr. Weisel I wanted twenty-five of them. And I acatually got them too.

I made up a phony headline about the Mayor leaving his wife for a prostitute, and almost got pummeled by a man wanting a refund after not finding the article. Racetrack made me act like I was his sister when a guy from Sheapshed bay came by, lookin for the money Race owed him. Battery got mistook as a girl from Staten Island, very funny sight to see a boy running for his life from a lovesick man. Ooo...Battery also got the Newsie nickname Lover, Ver or Er for short. That was just because the boys thought that, that day was one they needed to be reminded of. Battery, or Er, didn't need a reminder of course.

Monster has had his name changed again also. It is now...Dramatic music effect here...Monkey...Also still called Mon or Monk. But he started climbing things to show Kid Blink that he could, and Specs had read something about Monkeys being able to climb. Who didn't know Monkey's could climb? Well, Snipeshooter didn't, but that's totally not the point now is it. So now that is his new name.

And I am now the proud owner of the name "Ma". Most of the boys call me anything pretaining to the word 'Ma'. Just call me...Ma...Mother...Mommy...Momma..Or how about...Yo Momma. Yes, I like that last one, go Gangsta for me, the Newsies had no clue as what in the hell I was talkin about. And yes I know, a very common name for children to call their mothers. But that's what they call me, because I usually take care of the younger kids. I absolutely fell in love with the little boy Ember, Snipeshooter isn't that bad, and Boots is adorable.

I still have yet met this kid called David, and his younger brother Les. I am also being kept away from this so called 'Spot'. Didn't anybody teach these kids that they should show some respect for their Elders (Because I'm Ma, Hello!) and have them greet everybody important. Jack told me that Spot Conlon was the King of Brooklyn. And a Ladies man. Well he's not gettin into my pants I can tell you that much, And I'll tell him that, that's when I meet him though, of course.

And that's actually where we are going right now. Me, Jet Black, Blue, Ma, is going to meet Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn. How excited I am. Please note sarcasm here. I have heard so much about Spot that I think my head is about to explode if I take in one more fact about him. I think I just might tell this 'Spot' that, see what he thinks about people talking about him. Probably get a big inflated head though, huh?

Anyways, Jack, Race, Ver, Monkey, and me with Ember on my back, are headed across the bridge to Brooklyn. Yes, my first encounter with anything other then Manhattan! Brooklyn Boys better be, hmmm what's the word, Ah yes, different from Manhattan. I mean, I am totally up for happy-go-lucky people. But if I hear one more squeal of happiness, I'm going to squeal myself, squeal over in death.

As soon as I saw the docks appear in my vision, I had the erge to sing. And that I did.

"Yo Ho Yo Ho! A pirates life for me."

Ok so it wasn't really that long either. I saw Jack and Race glance back at me. "Don't look at me funny, that's just the way I am."

Ver, and Monk were used to me bursting out into a one lined song. They didn't even check on me anymore, and look at me like I was crazy. Ember whispered the one lyric I just gave him into my ear. I grinned, I'm going to have to give him the rest of the song now.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Maraud and embezzle and even hijack. Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. Yo Ho!

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite. Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho! We burn up the city, we're really a fright. Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves. Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho! We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs! Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me. Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads. Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads! Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!

Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me."

And by the time I finished, Monk, Er,and Ember were singing it with me. And we had also gotten many rotten looks from high and mighty women on the street. Oh well, at least we were at the Docks now. Now if only I could figure out which kid was Spot Conlon, and get this thing the hell over with.

* * *

And At last, my favorite part. Reviews. So if you would be only so kind as to click the button on the bottom of the page and tell me how I'm doin. Cause I need some feedback on my work, just like you do with yours. 


	6. Buried Treasure, Or Pharoah of the land

So I kinda did get distracted before I even got onto the wooden planks of the dock. I mean, I never knew boys jumping off docks and into water were such fascinating creatures. They did only have underwear on at the time but I could watch them all day. 

But at last, I was pulled away by the annoyed Monkey. Farewell my lovely sighted boys, I shall return. But I was still watching them as we shuffled down the dock. I didn't even notice the looks we got from the Brooklyn Newsies. All I noticed were the cannonballs they were doing off the edge, and Ember pulling on my French braided, pigtailed, hat covered hair, trying to make me turn to the left a little.

The little kid learned fast. Or else somebody told him that when I was distracted I needed somebody to steer me.

I glanced in front of me, to see where Ember was steering me towards, and saw that Jack and Race were already talking to some short kid with muscles.

I hope that isn't Spot, cause he doesn't look like a Spot. No...He looks like A Jorge. (Horehay, is how you say it. I have a friend named Jorge. We call him George.) As I took in more details about him, I could possibly see him as a Jorge.

He was wearing brown pants that were slightly above his ankles. He was also wearing a red and white checkered shirt, with it unbuttoned and his undershirt showing. He had twine around his neck, holding a key. Hope it unlocks something good...Ooo, maybe its the key to the bank vault. Off topic, bad Ma. Anyways, he had a slingshot in his back pocket, cool wish I had one. He was also holding a gold tipped cane, I was too far away to see the design on it. I'm gonna have to ask him if I can hold it, and be queen for a day. Move faster slaves, build me that pyramid...And maybe that statue if your finished early.

Again off topic. Sorry little distracted again. As I looked up to his face, I could tell why he was called the King of Brooklyn. Oh yeah, we all know what I saw. One hell of a cocky smirk on his face. His hat covered his hair, but I could see a sandy blond color poking out. His eyes looked like the color of clouds before a storm hit. That would make them a gray...right? Or maybe the eyes were an ice blue. I have no clue at this time, I will have to get back to you considering I can't tell what color his eyes are. Pathetic I know, maybe you could tell a mile away, what the color of his eyes were.

And that's when Lover tripped, making Monkey trip over him, making me trip over Monkey. Ember getting lucky and jumping off me before I landed on the two boys.

I sighed, and gave a short laugh. I looked up and saw that Jack's, Race's and the gray/blue eyed boys' eyes were upon us. "We should start making our entrances like this more often guys, look, their all staring, at us."

We picked ourselves up, after some grumbling and hair pulling, and stood in a line. Ember came and stood in front of me, and I hung my arms around his shoulder, slouching some. I kinda went off into space in the time of Ember showing up, to the time where Jack was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Would you mind getting your fingers away from my face, I don't have a clue where they've been"  
I slapped his hand away and asked, "Did you need something? I was daydreaming about Jared being chopped up into little pieces by Freddy Krueger. Hello, most important part of the day here."

He looked pretty irritated, but amused and confused at the same time. "I want you to meet Spot Conlon, leader of the Brooklyn Newsboys."

I looked around Jacks big fat head and finally saw up close and personal the King of Brooklyn. And do you know what I said.

"Does your key unlock a buried treasure, or open the bank vault?"

Oh yeah, nice question there Jackass. But I wasn't the one who said it, it was Lover.

I stomped my foot, "Damnit Lover I was going to ask that question! Thanks a lot now I have to get a new one!"

Monkey looked completely unfazed, he was watching for Spots reaction. And for a fraction of a second, he saw the corner of his mouth lift up.

"Hey, yeah you over here, yeah can I hold your cane sometime. I wanna be a ruler of a desert land. Like the Pharaoh, I'll be all like, "Bow down to me my slaves, dig me a Nile. Or even better build me a humungojungo pyramid."

"Damnit Ma, I was gonna ask that question. And humungojungo isn't even a word."

"You did that same thing to me so Nunn," I stuck my tongue out in Lover's direction. "And it is too a word!"

"Is Not"  
"Is Too"  
"Is Not!  
"Is Not!  
"Is Too!"

"Haha I tricked you," I grinned. Lover gave out an aggravated cry, then began the childish act of staring and glaring at the same time. "It's not going to work," I said in a song-song voice.

* * *

Standing not five feet away from the bickering kids stood the two leaders, Race, Monkey, Ember, and Spots second hand man Shadow. 

"Are they always like this?" Spot asked, not even looking away from going back and forth between the two teenagers. Listening to the better comebacks erupting forth from their mouths. Grinning slightly as a foul one came from Ma's lips.

"Basically," Jack, Race, Ember, and Monkey said at the same time.

Monkey sighed, "You should see them fight over a piece of paper. Quite funny to see Ma using the edge of the paper as a weapon."

The two arguing teens looked over to Monkey, "Tell him/her that Humungojungo isn't/is a real word!"

Monk sighed, "Its going to be a long night," he looked over at Spot. "Be prepared for a vocal war."

"Monkey!" Two whiny voices dragged out.

* * *

So...What do ya think. I am going to add more Spot now that he has entered the picture. But I just gotta get the character right, and I don't think I can get into the groove with the personality. We'll just have to see where my imagination takes me. Anyways, favorite part the of the story. Please Review, I would love to know how I'm doing.

And shame on all of you who have read the stories chapters and not reviewed. You shall not get any kind of treat for your behavior. But Please do Review, than maybe I'll give you a cookie.

Love, DisneyLady824


	7. Spare Clothes And An Alley

Yes, finally the new chapter. sorry for taking sooooo long. But you know how it is when you've got school, and then Halloween. By the way I went to go and see Saw III that night, could have scared the crap out of me if it weren't for my sick mind. I love that kind of stuff, maybe that's why I like watching CSI. Hmmm...Anyways, be sure to read my new story Being Afraid, I know, what's with all the B named stories.

Well...I don't have an explanation for that, I will have to get back to you with that one. Anyways, again, be sure to read my new Story Being Afraid. I only have one chapter up so far, but its more dark and serious than this one, and the chapters are actually going to be longer. Amazing I know, considering I can't make these chapters longer. Oh Well. Be sure to read it, and Review.

* * *

The fight finally ended as Monkey separated the two of us. I had to sit five feet away from Spot, and Lover had io sit next to Jack.

I looked over at Spot, and finally got a good look at his eyes. They were a grayish-blue. Ah-Ha...I was so right. Sorta.

"New question starting to rise here," I said patiently to him. He looked over to me and nodded, waiting for what I was about to say.

"Can your name be Jorge?" Two voices rang out.

"Damnit Lover, I'm gonna kill you!" I jumped up from my seat and flew to where he sat. He gave an undistinguished cry and moved before I landed on him.

"I was gonna ask that first Ma, ask a different question!"

I pulled on his ear, "Listen to me, because I am the almighty Ma. You ask a new question. I don't gotta, now repsect your Elders."

He started acting like a little kid again, and crossed his arms. Then grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Your not an Elder, I don't have to listen to you."

"Do Too"  
"Do Not!"

"Before you two even start, shut your traps!"

Lover and I looked over to who yelled. It was Spot. And he looked very menacing. He was standing up with his arms crossed, and his eyes had turned to a silvery gray. I think I'm about to cry.

And that I did. Lover did the same. Monkey sighed. "Look at what you did. You made them cry. Never tell them to shut their traps. Never yell at them. And never tell them to stop fighting. And also, never look so menacing. You'll make them even more scared." He pointed to where I kept trying to get behind Lover, and him doing the same. So it basically looked like we were doing circles.

Monkey looked over at Cowboy, "Got anything sweet? Like candy?"

The boy shook his head. Monkey sighed yet again, jeese, what is it with him and sighing. Oh yeah...Its all Lovers fault...Ok mine too, just don't yell at me. "Guess I'll have to try it this way then."

"Ma, Jack just told me that your butt looks big!"

That sure got my attention. I imediately looked over at Jack. And I was ready to murder. "Now I'm going fat huh?"

Jack looked very confused, and started stuttering. "N-no. I d-didn't say t-that." He gave Monkey a glare.

"First Jared dumps me. The Greasers show up, and Two-Bit messed up my Mickey Mouse room. They mess my house up. Dally says no...To me! And now I'm FAT!!!" Ok I was really about to blow. "Somebody please slap me."

My cheek hurts now, "I didn't actually think I was going to say that out loud. And I didn't even mean it!" I gave my best death glare to Racetrack, the owner of the hand that slapped me, it worked wonders sometimes if I really mean it. And he actually took a step back, flinching away from me.

"Ma, I think its time for a bath."

I looked up at Lover. "Huh?" God, I was so stupid.

* * *

I glared at everything around me. Finding glaring to be the best way to relieve my stress. And yes, bath time did not go so well. Considering that Lover pushed me off the docks and into the water. I had good aim though, for I pulled him along with me. And Lover grabbed ahold of the closest person to him, and him doing the same thing. So we had a chain and I had gotten six points for pulling Jack, Monkey, Lover, Ember, Racetrack, and another kid into the water with me.

I felt sorry for Ember though, and still carried him on my back as we headed across the bridge back to Manhattan. I glared at the back of Lovers head. He just had to get me wet, and now, my clothes are sticking to me. Now I'm gonna have to change into a spare pair of-.

Wait a second, I don't have spare clothes.

"Lover!"

He turned around. "You do know that we don't have any other clothes right?"

He looked confused for a second, then recognized that the clothes he was wearing, were the only clothes he had. And guess what he did. Nothing to horrible, just started smacking himself in the head repidedly saying "Stupid, Idiot, Stupid, Idiot!" And then he ran into a carriage. That was gonna hurt in the morning.

He didn't do it on purpose, but I still laughed my head off. "You crack me up sometimes Lover."

" I crack myself up sometimes too."

"Literally!" He grinned, apparently we were on good terms again. Ember jumped off my back as we reached the other side of the bridge and headed towards Tibby's. He looked like he was doing a little dance.

"I gotta go ta da bathroom."

"Sounds like a personal problem," Lover stated.  
I looked from Ember to him, "Not anymore, we know the problem."  
He looked thoughtful, "Oh yeah."

I looked back to Ember, "Can it wait till we're at Tibby's?"

He shook his head. I looked in front of us and saw that Jack, Race, and Monkey were way ahead of us. If I called now, my voice woulda been lost in the crowd. Ok, number one thing to do right at this moment. Find a bathroom for Ember before he pee's his pants. Number two. Find a bathroom for myself, because looking at Ember acting like that is making me have to go. And number three. Well, there is no number three actually. So forget number three.

As we walked from store to store trying to find a bathroom, each of the employees would say, "For customers only." I just about screeched at them, "Let him use the God damn bathroom already."  
But I was too cool to say that and get thrown out of that store for life. Actually, I would say that, I just had Ember with me. And his problems were worse then mine at the moment.

Finally, after five stores not letting us use their restroom, I took him to an alley way and said, "Just go kid, we'll stand watch." I know, not the best way to teach a kid to use the bathroom, but it was the only way he was going to be able to go without walking to Tibby's with his pants wet.

When he was finished, he came out of the alley, looking relieved. "Finished."

He nodded.

I grinned, "Good, now just don't tell Jack I let you pee in an alley. He'll yell at me for teaching you disgusting habits."

"Hey, you've never peed in an alley before." Lover exclaimed.  
"I know that, but Jack doesn't."

* * *

And last but not least, Reviewing please. I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed:

banana4422

Heavenly Princess

Newsgirl Poet

Andrea Harper

Scout-britt

Thank you for reviewing, and telling me you like my story so far. I know that this one is going to be longer the Being Thrown into Reality, so be prepared to be with me for a while.


	8. A French Fry And A Castration

Here ya go Scout-britt. I got this out just for you. Cause your the only one who's reviewed so far for the last chapter. And besides, i didn't have anything else to do today, considering its a Saturday.

* * *

And at last, we reached Tibby's without another bathroom problem, seeing as my own died when Ember stopped doing the potty dance. 

As we opened the door, we were greeted by what sounded like a hundred voices. But in reality, it was only about thirty or so. I took notice of the boy Jack, Race, Mush and Kid were sitting with. This must be David. Its gotta be, I mean, Mush has described him as the walking mouth. And he definitely looked like a mouth. He had dark curly hair, and was wearing a presentable blue striped shirt. I wonder if his eyes are blue. Nope, I'm gonna take a guess that there green.

"Ohh Jaaaccckkkk!" I sang out. The kid turned around, and I was...n't right about his eyes. Dammit, I was hoping they were green. I had a bet going with myself over that. Myself won too, his eyes were blue.

I sat down on Racetrack's lap, "Can I have a cookie?"

Jack shook his head twice as hard as normal. "No Sugar!"

I shrugged, "Oh well." I stole a fry off of Races plate and gave it to Jack.

He looked at me confused. "What's this for?"

I stared at him blankly. Did he not know what the French fry stood for? Lover let him know.

"Its a peace offering. Jeese you didn't know that. How secluded from the world are you. Oh wait...Not really huh, considering you work for the World Newspaper."

Jack looked bewildered. "Your giving me a French fry for a peace offering"  
I nodded. And to tell you the truth, I had no clue why I was even doing this. I mean, I could've eaten that fry instead, we're not even in war with each other. As I realized this, I stole the fry back and shoved it into my mouth. "Never mind, you don't need any of my fries."

"That's my fry though," Race said exasperated that I ate his food. I took another fry off his plate, and ran off to the younger Newsie table before he could catch me. I sat next to a kid I didn't know, and stole another fry off of Boots plate.

"Hey, Ma, give that back!"

I opened my mouth, letting him see the chewed up french fry. "Here you go."

"No keep it!" I grinned.

I looked over to the boy I was sitting next to. He had a blondish type hair, looked almost like Cowboy's actually. I'd say that he was the cutest thing next to Ember of course. And I'm guessing he was about ten or eleven years old. Myself is betting he's seven.

"Soooo... What's your name?" I asked him.

He looked over at me, and looked like he was amazed I was even talking to him. "Les Jacobs."

"Hmmm... You don't look like a Les, you look like a...a... Damn you do look like a Les." I am officially giving up on giving other Newsies different names. But Spot will and always will be, Jorge though, I am not giving up on not calling him that, that's for sure.

"How old are you Les?" I needed to know this right now, I definitely need to know who won the bet.

"Ten."

"Yes I won the bet with Myself!" The little kids were lookin at me funny. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

They nodded their heads. "I gotta stop doin that. That's what's always gettin me in trouble."

Snipeshooter just had to give a statement, "Yeah, but it was hilarious, I heard, ta watch Spot yell at youse. Race said Youse and Lover looked like babies, cryin an tryin ta get away from him."

I scowled, got up from my seat, stole another French fry, and went back to where Jack, Monkey, Race, Kid, Mush and David sat Lover disappeared I see. Probably left so he didn't have to have the humiliation. I sat down on Race's lap again, and stole another french fry, off of Mush's plate this time.

"Why'd youse always gotta sit on my lap?"

"Cause it's comfortable enough, I mean, have you even tried sittin on Monkey's lap. Its like sittin on a pile of jagged rocks."

"Hey!"

Race and I both ignored the interruption. "No, but dat doesn't mean Ise want ta either. And besides, youse only sittin here because yoah able ta steal my fries widout me hoiting youse"  
(Ok, making them talk like Newsies is hard enough, I'm making them talk regular now. Use your imagination for them to talk like they normally would. Alrighty? Good!)

I thought for a moment then tapped his hat, "Good point."

* * *

"MOM, WAKE UP ALREADY!" 

That is the worst way to wake a woman up, didn't they know that. Jesus, I think my ears gonna fall off. Nope, they just might start bleeding though. I just buried my head more down into the thin blanket.

"Hurry, GET UP!"

I curled my body into a ball, then said, "No, I'm tired, leave me alone." Which actually sounded like, "Ne, I'mff triied, meave ma awone."

Intelligent huh? I know...I should start my own talk show, talking like that too. Probably wouldn't work out though, Lover would start to talk like he was crazy. Yeah forget the Talk show idea.

"Spots coming so hurry the hell up Ma!"

Like I actually care that Spots coming. "And your selling with him!"

"WHAT!" I immediately jumped off the top bunk...Ok, I shall tell you the truth...I didn't jump off the bed, I fell...yes more embarrassing was that I was only in a long T-Shirt. Like I cared at that moment though.

"What in the hell do you mean I'm sellin with SPOT!" I was yelling at Jack, wonderful. I think he knows my weak spots by now. One would be Ember, Two would be Les, Three would be Mountain Dew (Even though he has no clue what that is), and Four would have to be Monkey...Nope, make that French Fries.

He smirked at me, "Exactly that, your selling with Spot." What is it with Leaders and Smirking. I'm about ready to Smack that Smirk right off his face. Oh and I would so do it too. Just ask Anybody I know, they'll tell you that I did that to my Ex-boyfriend Jared. Yeah, I talk about killing Jared alot as you can tell, But hurting him relieves my anger so much.

His smirk got even smirkier. Can he do that? I don't know, but he did it anyways. "You might want to get dressed also, cause Spot just might do something he's not supposed to."

I looked down and growled. Why hadn't I noticed that I was only in a T-shirt. All the boys were walking by, glancing at me every once in a while. "Jesus, have you never seen a girl in a Shirt! ARGH!!"

I grabbed some clothes, We also got Spares from Race, Jack, and Mush, considering we're all the same sizes, and walked into the washroom to change. And once again, the guys kept glancing my way. "That's it, one more glance and I'm about ready to castrate who ever looks at me like that!"

Oh yeah, its totally my birthday. They all stopped looking at me, And I did a victory dance...right there in a shirt, in the middle of the washroom. That wasn't such a great idea. The guys once again, jeese once, once, once, what's with all the once's, looked over at me, and full out started staring.

I stopped dancing to watch them watch me. "Castration Mission has begun. You might wanna run!"

* * *

Ah yes, the Castration Mission. I've been meaning to get that down for a while. And it just kinda popped up in here. Raises hand I gotta Question? Is Smirkier really a word. If not, the I claim the word. Smirkier is my new everyday word. It is mine! You can have it too though. We shall both have claim on that word. Considering I've never seen it in any other story.

Anyways, theres going to be a huge twist coming up. Big foreshadowing right here in the Authors Note. Who you think made the wish on a Shooting Star, is not the person you actaully think it is. So, just give that a thought. And tell me who you think made the wish. I just might tell you in the next chapter whats goin on also.

So, Review and tell me what you think!


	9. Yay! Bimbo's and Barbie Whores

Lookit, I got another chapter out on the smae day. I really have nothing else to do today. Except for helping my parents out with work. Which is what I'm gonna be doing soon anyways. Well, still review for this and the last chapter. Love, DisneyLady824

* * *

I looked up from the paper to Spot, then back down again. I looked back up, then looked back down. I looked back up at Spot. 

"You want me to do what?"

He lifted his hands up into the air, he looked quite annoyed at that moment. Ok here's a recap from the last hour and a half.

I finished Mission Castration...But I wasn't able to hurt the guys, Jack made me get dressed. I left the Lodging house, Saying bye to Kloppman on my way. Nice guy Kloppman is. Then went on my way towards the Distribution Office, nothing going wrong. Everything peaceful and quiet.

I would like to say that happened except it didn't happen that way. I had started the other direction, away from the DO, and Monkey and Lover tried calling me back. I pretended like I didn't hear them, and kept walking. When all of a sudden, I get pulled into and alley and pushed up onto someone's shoulder. The first thought that came to my head was, 'Oh my god its Barney and he's come to rape me!' But I looked at the dudes skin and saw he wasn't purple. Just tan.

That someone walked out of the alleyway and towards the DO. Of course I tried to kick and scream, but that somebody didn't even do anything about. This guy musta been really strong, cause when I hit. I hit Hard.

So, we get to the DO and the someone lets me down off his shoulder. And guess who it is. That's right, it was Spot. I scowl at him and he smirks. I wonder if his can get even smirkier like Jacks. And it does, probably just to piss me off some more. He pushes me up to get my papers. I give an evil grin to Oscar and Morris, the guys who beat me and my two friends upon arrival.

And the rest from there is history, because all we did was yell out headlines like we were supposed to be doing. Spot might have made a few passes at me, but I slapped him back into place. Not literally, but verbally. Hello, who would have the guts to slap Spot Conlon. I would...But I don't think anybody else would.

Ok so back to the present. "Can you please repeat what you just said." I bet I had my mouth wide open, and a scared expression on my face. You've gotta know what he said for me to act like that.

"Would ya mind actin like your my girl for a little while? Just till we pass the school."

Yes ladies and Gentlemen, Spot Conlon just asked me to be his girlfriend. And ya know what, I started laughing so hard that tears were running down my face.

"Y-you want m-me to be y-your g-g-g-girlfriend." By this point I was down on the street, holding onto my stomach. It felt like it was gonna blow, just incase you didn't understand why I was holding it.

"What's so funny about that?" Ok he didn't look annoyed now, he just looked irritated. "Any girl would kill themselves just to go out on one date with me."

I stopped laughing, enough to pick myself up off the ground and stare at Spot. "You know what, I have no clue what I'm laughing at. But I wouldn't kill myself to go on a date with you. I'd rather kill myself to not go on a date with you...No wait scratch that...I'd rather kill myself to not go on a date with a Flying Monkey. No wait now scratch _that_ thought, I'd wanna go on a date with a flying Monkey. That'd be awesome!"

I stopped my fantasy with Flying Monkey's when I notice Spot looking highly amused and confused. "Oh sorry, anyways. What do I need to go out with you for?"

Ooo...His face just turned pink. I wonder shade of deep red it could go.  
"There's this girl, and she won't stop flirting with me a-"

"I thought you liked girls flirting with you?"

"Not this one. So stop interrupting. And she won't leave me alone. She's kinda stalking me everyday. Except on school days, she's always gone till after school gets out. She's started sending things to the Lodgin house, and its kinda freakin me out."

I put a finger to my chin. "Hmmmm...Let me think of a way for her to stop stalking you. Give me a minute."

He looked awfully hopeful at that statement.

"Yep I got nothin."

His face turned crestfallen. "But I guess I can be your girlfriend till we pass the school."

Ok that grin is starting to scare me. "Spot?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't grin like that."

"Why?"

"Cause its fricken freakin out your girlfriend here."

"My who...Oh yeah sorry. Forgot there for a second."

Did anybody else know that Spot only had an attention span of a five year old. If you did, please raise your hand... Yeah I'm only counting a few here. Not including me. Wait...Yes including me because I just found out.

* * *

"Spot?"  
"Spot?"  
"Spot?"  
"Spot?"  
"Spot?"  
"God Dammit Spot would you answer me already!" 

"What?"  
"Have we passed the school yet?"  
"No."  
"Then can you let go of my hand till we actually reach the school?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"This girl has got spies everywhere. Spying on me of every minute of every day. So I'm gonna hold your hand till we reach Tibby's."

Ya know, being dragged around the city by Spot Conlon wasn't so bad. Except for the part where he insisted to hold my hand till death do us part. I'm serious too. Ever since I agreed to this deal, he's had my hand locked up into his, I think he even threw away the key. Lucky me! You know that was sarcasm right? Ok just checking.

And finally when the school came into view, I think I squealed because Spot looked over at me funny. "Just like I say to Jack and Race, Don't look at me like that. That's just the way I am. And now that I'm your girlfriend, you have to live with it."

I think he faced paled at my words. This is going to be so much fun!

As soon as we get to the edge of the School grounds, Spot starts to act all nervous. "Awww, don't worry Spot, I'll protect you from the mean old little girl." He looked some what relieved. I think he knows that I could just annoy her to death by my words.

As it turns out, it was lunch time for the kids. Sooo...That means there were kids everywhere.  
I was kinda intimidated by all of them, I mean, they were educated... Why am I intimidated again, I'm educated in my own time. What the hell am I thinking.

I watched as a group of girls came out of the school, there were about six. And I think Spot just about died when he saw them.

His face had paled considerably, and his palm got all moist. That was kinda gross.

I leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "Which one?"

He gave a small jerky motion to the girl in front. And holy shit, it was a 19th century Bimbo. Yay, I just used my very fabulous word for boyfriend stealing jerks. Yes, Jerks. If she were living in 2006, she would have a short skirt, low top, high heels, and tons of makeup. Now all I need for her to do is squeal like Candy and we'll have a replica. (Candy is from the first story.)

"What's her name?"

"Sandy."

Yay, we've even got the rhyming thing goin on, Candy, Mandy (The bimbo who stole Jared away from me.) and Sandy. "Can I name her Barbie?"

The corner of his mouth lifted up slightly. Yay again, my joke got him to lighten up a bit.  
But I could totally see why he would not like her flirting with him. Just to put it straight, she looked like a Barbie Whore. That's why I'm naming her Barbie.

And just at that moment, Sandy looked over to us, as if she had a spot radar. And guess what she did. She smiled flirtatiously towards Spot, then gave a really mean glare towards me. Ok that is one scary girl.

"Spot," that came out kinda soft.  
"Yeah," he said more nervous then before. Especially since Sandy and her cronies were slowly making their way towards us.  
"Your gonna have to deal with her yourself. She's really scaring me right now."

"What no! Please don't leave me alone with her." He turned to me looking horrified.  
"I'm not leaving, I'm just gonna be hiding...Behind you!" At that, I jumped behind Spot and put my forehead against his back. Yeah I'm scared shitless right about now. I can take on Candy or Mandy, but that was because I didn't have a nervous boyfriend with me, I had more then two people backing me up. And I had materials from the 21st century with me. Or else I would totally kick Sandy's ass. But for right now, Spots on his own.

I looked over Spots shoulder, and saw the group getting closer. I put my hands on his hips and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll still help. Just try to talk normally, or else she'll think you really like her."

"O-ok I can do that."

Good boy. Now all we have to do is... RUN FOR OUR LIVES!!!

"Hey Guys what are you doing here?"  
Saved by the DAVID!! David stepped in front of us, noticing how I was standing behind Spot, looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

I quickly looked over Spots shoulder before answering, and saw that the group of girls stopped in their tracks stumbling at how David just interrupted them coming over. "Oh thank God David, I think I just fell in love!"

Not literally, of course. I mean, I've gotta be a good girlfriend to Spot.  
"Huh?" I think I just scared off David.

"What she means is," Spot started, his eyes darting to the group, then back to David, who was waiting for an explanation about my outburst. "You just saved us from being Flirt attacked and verbally abused, by a girl who is stalking me."

David learned fast, he turned straight towards Sandy and her group. "Oh yeah, I don't really like them either. But why is Ma clutching you like a life line?"

Good question there David, keep Spot talking, make him less nervous. "Its because she's scaring the hell outta me. Has her glare been sent your way. Probably not, because your not Spots Girlfriend!"

Oops, I think I said that a little too loud. Sandy gave out an Angry cry, and marched right over to us. "Your his WHAT!?"

I ducked back down behind Spot, and poked him in the back. Do something already Spot. "She's my Girl." Good, good...Like she'll actually believe that!

She started stuttering, "B-but I-I thought I was your girl?"

Spot shook his head, "No...You thought that up all by your self. I never said you were my girl."

She exploded. And David was now standing next to me, looks like he's also scared of Sandy.  
"But she's not even Pretty!"

I stood up to my full height, which was actually two inches shorter then Spot, and looked over his shoulder again. This time my chin reaching his shoulder instead of my eyes. "HEY!! I am too Pretty. For your information I look a hell of a lot better then you! You just look like Bimbo'd Barbie Whore!"

I think I made her angry. She launched herself at me. Actually, she launched herself at Spot, but at the right moment Spot jumped off to the side, taking me with him. Making Sandy land in a big Mud pile. I think I saw steam coming off the mud, and the brown icky stuff boiling.

"Spot?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think now is a great time to run like Hell!"  
"Yeah that would be a great idea."

We both took of running. "Bye David, see you later! Say hi to Les for me!"

I'm going to rephrase something I said earlier about having Spot Conlon drag you around the city not being so bad. It is when your running and Spot once again has your hand locked into his. We were running so fast that I couldn't breath.

But hey, I made the world have one less dirty person by cleaning off a Bimbo'd Barbie Whore. Monkey and Lover will be so proud.

* * *

Don't forget to review, and since nobody had reviewed for the last chapter yet, There was no explaining as to the Foreshadowing in the last chapters Authors Note. Oh well, still review. And don't forget, at least somebody will love you for taking the time to type a few words. 


	10. Sarcasm Inserted Here

I am dedicating this chapter of Back into Reality to Andrea Harper. I feel so bad for you. All those things happening over the month. But I was happy to hear that my story cheered you up. I hope you feel better. Eat chocolate, or cookies. They make any girl feel better. Well, they do make me feel good, but Mountain Dew does it better. Different girls have different comforts.

* * *

It has now been one month since the attack of the Bimbo'd Whore. And my life has turned into a sorta, kinda living hell. Fast retrack of the last month or so. 

Spot made me his Girlfriend...And I'm still it one month later.

I've been getting threats from a suspicious someone who won't name themselves. Shhh though...I know its Sandy...Don't tell anybody I told you that. She'll kill me.

Ember got sick and I had to take care of him. Poor baby, throwing up all over the place. Probably didn't need to hear that...oh well.

Spots second hand man has a crush on me. Yeah, that wasn't such a great thing for Shadow. Especially when I told him I was _supposedly_ Spots girlfriend. He thought it was a great idea to go behind Spots back. I just laughed my head off when I told Spot. I didn't laugh though when he took his anger out of Shadow. It was kinda cool to see how Spot does all his fighting moves. He's gonna teach me sometime in the future.

Mush got a girlfriend. She was really cute. And when I say was, I meant that Mush broke up with her too. I'm gonna have to shorten the story a lot. So Mush meets the girl, Mush asks girl out, girl cheats with Queens guy, girl crushes Mush's heart, Mush pours his emotions out to Ma, Ma cries because Mush gets her shirt wet with tears. Pretty sad I know, I was there. I'm the 'Ma' in the story, you probably already knew that, sorry but I had to point it out for those of you who didn't get it.

And last but not least, Lover has found a girl to annoy the hell out of. And that girl would be the one who is giving me death threats. Yeah, he has officially decided to make Sandy's life a living hell. Ahhh...I love best friends.

And now, one month later I am sitting in Tibby's eating lunch. I know, exciting. But it will be because I am sitting with the munchkins. Spot gets mad at me because I eat lunch with them instead of him. Oh well, he doesn't come to Tibby's much anyways because he's usually in Brooklyn. But when he does come to Manhattan, I do too eat lunch with him...Jackass. Had to get that out of the way. Sorry.

As I eat my lunch, consisting of mostly French Fries given to me by my little boyfriends (You know Boys who are friends...duh what were you thinking) I decide that my life needs to be more exhilarating. Yeah, more adventurous, exciting, scary...Ok skip that last one, scary is not good. Sandy is scary and I don't like her.

A light bulb went off in my head. I got an idea that would surprise most of the boys. I should wear a skirt. Yeah, that'll scare the hell outta them. They'll think something is wrong with me. Now, who do I know that owns a skirt? I tap my chin while putting a fry in my mouth.

Monkey just had to go and notice my evil planning, "Ma, what evil plan have you decided to throw upon us." See told ya.

I grin mischievously, is that even a word, I think so, "Nothing. Besides I can't tell you."

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!" Yes I have been saved by the Mush, who is considerably happier now that he left that girl.

"What?" We all yell back.

"Medda's decided to have one of those parties just for Newsies two nights from now."

I'm tellin ya, everybody was hollerin and yelling, but me, Monkey, and Lover were still tryin to figure out who Medda was.

I raise my hand and yell, "HEY...Who's Medda?" I have never seen so many boys give me the fish look. You should know the one, where the person opens their mouth then closes it, and repeats the same thing five or so more times.

Jack only grins, "You'll find out Ma. Medda's holds these parties for us Newsies ever since the Strike. Holds um, I'd say once or twice month. You guys weren't here for the last one. Oh and you've gotta wear something nice, like a skirt or dress."

The guys blew whistles my way. Lover just burst out laughing. "She will never ever wear a dress. I remember when she was four and we were at a wedding, she decided that dresses were overrated. She took the dress off right before she had to go down the isle as the Flower girl."

Well then...This fits into my plan perfectly. Now all I need is a dress. I have another question now...Not concerning the dress. "Are we supposed to have dates?"

Jack smirked, and then got smirkier, "Well, considering your Spots girl, you'll be goin with him. That is unless your cheatin on him."

Well I never, I smacked Jack across the back of the head. "I never cheat on my boyfriends, they always cheat on me. So Nunn." Yeah real mature, I stuck my tongue out at him.

Back to the dress thing now...Who do I know that owns a dress again. I grinned Evilly, "Oh DAVID!!"

* * *

I found out that David indeed did not own a dress. Sad I know, But his sister did. And I decided that I really didn't like her. Sarah was just too...just too...Girly. Ugh! I was about ready to kill myself the night of the party, as she went on an on about it. She even thought that it was cute me and Spot were going out. Yeah I know its cute, but she didn't have to girly it up even more. 

She tried to take it upon herself to choose out my dress and do my hair. But I decided to do that on my own. I chose a dark blue skirt, so that it wouldn't clash with my hair. Yeah, the blue at the bottom was still there. And since I always had my hair up, nobody knew that it had gotten longer, and nobody knows what it looks like down. Anyways, and picked out a cream colored shirt. Nothing too fancy. And I even wore my pants underneath the skirt, but rolled them up to my knees, so they wouldn't show. Clever little me.

I let my hair down, which was now to my shoulders, and brushed it out. I put my bangs over to the left side so they covered my eye. Don't know why but it makes a girl look mysterious. I was kinda hoping for that look tonight, so that incase Sandy comes, she won't recognize me.

And I was finished, and I gotta say. I looked Damn good too. Now alls I gotta do is get through this party without getting beat up, by Sandy, or drunk, because I'm hanging with Spot. Lovely. Sarcasm is inserted here.

* * *

I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed: 

Andrea Harper: Once again, I hope you feel better soon!

banana4422

Scout-britt

Newsgirl Poet

Heavenly Princess

I love you guys. Thanks once again for reviewing. The next chapter will be about what a horrific time Ma has at the party. Hopefully it won't be too bad, I mean there was this part about Ma kinda punching Sa-...You weren't supposed to hear that. Ok... (shifts eyes) gotta go.


	11. Falling Over and Unbuttoned Pants

Ok I have to time whatso ever in my tiny little life. I mean, two chapters today. And this one is longer then the last one, i think, yeah it is. Buy I gotta say, I love this chapter. I might not be able to get another chapter in the next few day, considering school. But since I don't have school this next Friday, due to something about a teachers day, I might be able to get one in. I had this last Friday off also, but that was because it was the end of the quarter for my school so...

I have decided to move all the Reviewing things up to the top of the chapters, so that all you have to worry about reading is the story. Cause I get kinda disapointed when I see one of those solid lines, thinking there's more to the chapter, but its just more info on Reviews. Anyways, you can read the chapter now.

Andrea: Good to hear your feeling better. I'm glad. And no, Ma will not get drunk. She is not the type of person to drink alcohol. But maybe, she will punch Barbie. Your just gonna hafta read this chapter to find out.

Princess: It doesn't matter, just as long as your able to read it, right? If you liked the last few chapters then you shall love this one.

* * *

I can't breathe! Whoo, ok breathe Ma, breathe. The look on the boys faces were totally priceless. I had walked to the Lodging house with Sarah (It is Sarah right? I just completely blanked out what she was called in the movie. Ha!) and had opened the door, expecting the boys to be ready by now.

Shit though, I was not prepared for what was going on behind those closed doors. the boys weren't even in the lobby, they were still upstairs in the bunkroom. I could hear their loud yelling and water being splashed on the floor by the baths being taken. And they say us girls take forever to get ready for a party. It only took me ten minutes to get my assembly ready thank you very much. I told Sarah to stay down in the lobby, I wouldn't want to scar her for life if the boys weren't dressed.

I walked up the stairs slowly, trying not to make any noise. As I got to the door to the bunk room, the noise has rose considerably more then it was in the lobby. They didn't even notice as I slowly opened the door and got onto the bunk above mine, which just so happened to be Spots. He made Lover move once I became his girlfriend.

As I laid there on my stomach, my hands holding my head up, and my legs kicking back and forth, I silently laughed at the mayhem going on around me.

Mush was trying to get a shirt over his head, and failing.

Kid Blink was trying to put his pants on, but kept falling over.

Skittery looked like he was trying to comb his hair down, it didn't work out too well.

Jack was putting shaving cream on his chin, I gotta ask, what's there to shave.

And Spot, he was the worst of them all. He was the one more less ready that any other of the boys. His pants were unbuttoned the suspenders hanging by his legs. And he was trying to hold them up while he brushed his hair back. He didn't even have a shirt on. And then he had to go and trip over his pants, which had started to drag on the floor, and fell with a _thump_.

I just lost it, I laughed out loud.

And everything turned silent. All the boys turned towards me. Resulting in me not being able to breathe.

I even fell off the top bunk bed, and started hitting the floor with my closed fist. My feet started kicking, and I was full out blown laughing at them. And they were still staring at me.

I slowly got up, my fit of laughter ceasing. "Would you all l-like some h-help." A small laugh came forth.

Without them giving an answer, I pulled Mush's shirt over his head, stood Kid Blink up, messed Skittery's hair back up, because it looked better, wiped the Shaving cream off of Jack's face saying something along the lines of "There isn't anything to shave."

Grabbed a shirt for Spot, picked him up off the floor, pulled the shirt over his head, then pulled his suspenders over his shoulders, buttoned his pants, put his hat on his head, gave him his cane and said, "Ready boys?"

They were amazed that I had just done all that in less the 60 seconds. What? I've had to live with four boys for most of my years, I just learned a few tips like: Boys don't know what to do when getting ready for party. And as it turned out, Monkey and Lover were the only ones even ready for the party when I had arrived.

Once again without waiting for an answer, I skipped out of the room down the stairs and out the door, giving a signal for Sarah to follow me. In seconds I heard pounding footsteps and looked back at the Lodging house door in time to see five boys trying to get out of it at once. Spot being one of them, pushed and shoved until he landed on the ground outside, the four other boys following suit.

I just grinned and followed Sarah towards Medda's.

* * *

Eventually the boys did catch up to us. Spot latched himself to my arm, and stayed like that till we reached the theater. By that time, I was bored out of my mind, half asleep and about ready to do so, with my head leaning against Spots shoulder.

Have you ever been so bored out of you mind that you just start making up a song about things you do or see. I did just that.

"I'm walkin down the street.  
With boys who are great to meet.  
Looking down at my feet.  
And seeing the cobble stoned street.

I looked back up to the sky.  
And said 'Hey Hey oh my'.  
And Spot just happened ta walk by.  
But he just said bye bye."

Most of the boys looked at me like I was crazy. But Spot, Monkey, Lover and Mush added in their own lyrics. There's were too nasty to be repeated to the public, so sorry, I'm gonna hafta leave theirs out. Lets just say that they put them together and it included a banana, a blanket, and a teddy bear. That's all your gettin outta me.

* * *

Ugh, not another beer Spot. "No Don't drink-," I sighed. "That."  
Spot is now on his third beer. It shouldn't do too much damage, but ya never know.  
He was starting to act a little woozy, and his eyes were glazed over.

"You are so gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow. Stay here Spot, I'm gonna go and get you a glass of water. ok?"

He just nodded and mumbled, "Stay."

Ok good Boy, just stay. No don't fall over. I rushed to catch him before he hit the floor, and pushed him back to a sitting position. Great, a drunk Spot is not fun. I put his head on the top of the table, and he closed his eyes.

I slowly backed away keeping my arms out a little, well if he was gonna fall over again I'd be ready to catch him now won't I. As soon as I saw that he wasn't going anywhere I rushed up to the bar and asked for water.

What in the hell was going through Medda Larkson's head when she decided to give teenagers alcohol. Doesn't she know that this is what's causing teens everywhere into unplanned parenthood. Oh wait, its not 2006 so she doesn't know yet. Lov-el-y.

I took the glass from the bartender, got winked at by a Newsies from Harlem, some kid grabbed my butt, and I saw Racetrack making an ass outta himself.

And as I started towards where I had left Spot, I took notice to that he wasn't where I had previously left him. I didn't move him by any chance before I got the water did I. No I don't think so...This is just great! I now have a drunk and lost Spot on the loose.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a frilly pink thing. I had a great suspicion that this is where Spot had been dragged to. I put the glass I was holding down on one of the empty tables, and made my way to where the pink thing had disappeared up a set of stairs.

As I got to the top of the stairs, the music could still be heard, and it was still as loud as it was downstairs. There were only four doors on this floor. Two on the right, and two on the left.  
I took my chances and opened door number two, the second door on the left.

There was a shriek and I quickly covered my eyes, "Sorry didn't know anyone was in here. Just looking for something." I closed the door fast, and another shriek could still be heard on the other side of the door.

My virgin eyes are not so virginized anymore. And I think I was just scarred for life. Whoever they were it was going pretty hot and heavy, I just hope that it wasn't on anyone's bed of importance.

I am not taking anymore chances with these rooms. I put my ear against the first door on the right, and heard moaning. Ok not this one. I did the same thing with the first door on the left and heard silence. Nothing in there. As I put my ear against the very last door I heard wimpering, and a sound like "Shush" came from the other side. That would be the door I'm lookin for.

I quickly twisted the door knob, and found it locked. "Argh, you've got to be kidding me," I gave out an aggravated sigh. Whoever made up the lock on the door knob sure was an ass at some points in life. Like when your boyfriend has been kidnapped and you can't get into the room.

I took a few steps back, then ran at the door. "Owie!" You've probably seen movies where someone has been kidnapped, and the good guy knocks the door down with his body. He saves the person and they live happily ever after. Yeah, well what they don't show you is that your shoulder hurts like hell when you hit it.

So, I'm sitting here, holding my shoulder, about ready to scream in frustration, when someone behind that closed door opens it, making a sliver of light fall down into my eyes. I immediately jumped up and pushed the door open, making the person fall backwards.

"Ah-Ha! I knew it!" Yeah, that was me who yelled. But I'm yelling because I was right with my suspicions. It was the Bimbo'd Barbie Whore. Yes, Sandy, who else did you think it was. Obviously not Mush, because I saw him drunk out of his mind earlier, just about ready to pull his shirt off. Another scarring moment in my life. Actually it wouldn't be that scarring, because he's got those great abs. He sure is a looker ain't he.

Anyways back on topic. Sandy was lying on the floor, her frilly dress surrounding her, and she looked like she was knocked out. Yay, I didn't have to get my hands dirty with her Barbieness.  
And as my eyes landed on Spot, he looked a little pissed off. And he didn't look like he was intoxicated anymore that was a good thing. His hands were tied behind his back, and he had a gag in his mouth.

"Mmm...Mhhpf...Mhhrp."

I think that means untie me, but I'm not entirely sure. So I untied him anyways. He didn't look so pissed anymore, well he still did, but some of his edgy nervousness came back.  
"Can we leave before she wakes up?"

I give an enthusiastic nod, ran out the door, and going down the stairs, Spot right behind me, when I hear a loud crash and then scream. "Get back here you lousy Whore!"

Who in the hell is she calling a Whore, doesn't she know that I've been calling her a Bimbo'd Barbie Whore from the first time I saw her. Oh wait, she can't read my thoughts. Never mind.

So we reach the bottom of the stairs, and I turn around to see her barreling down the steps and land right in front of me. And she did something I will never forget. She actually Spit on me. On Me of all people. Couldn't she have Spit on the guy who grabbed my ass earlier I mea- Ok never mind I'm not even gonna go into that.

But I did do the only think I could think of at that moment. I punched her. Yes people, Ma just punched a lady in the jaw. And it felt so good when she landed on the floor with an angry cry.

"Don't even think of calling me a Whore again. And stay away from Spot! You Obsessive Barbie, stay out of my way or so help me I will punch you again.!" Oh yeah, I rule. Sandy jumped up off the floor, took one look at my clenched fist, and the people who were staring, and fled the scene of the crime.

And now comes the awkward silence...That is until I actually squealed. "Yay, I did it, I did it! Go Ma! Go Ma!" I did a victory dance, I love Victory dances their so fun.

What is it with people and staring. "Alright, would you stop staring at my girlfriend. That's just the way she is, if you don't like it, well then, your just gonna have to live with it."

Spot got Drunk, He disappeared, I walk in on couple doing raving wild monkey business, I knock Sandy out, Spot gets scared, I punch Sandy, and Spot compliments and defends me for the way I am. I love my life.


	12. Bad Cops, Spots Yelling, and Cold Water

Ok I've officially got too much time on my hands. This is what, the third chapter I've gotten finished today. And I even finished this in like (Looks at clock) a half an hour, maybe more.

Anyways on another note: Do you know how excited an author can get when not even ten minutes after they post a chapter, there's at least three new Reviews. I should know, I got all giddy and giggly when I saw that. Thanks, you guys are the Best!

Wait a second, did I just say Giddy and Giggly. I was not giggly, but I was bouncing in my seat from excitement. Yeah, bouncing. Believe that word instead, because I do not giggle. I laugh.

Yes Victory Dances are the best, I do them all the time.

And Andrea, if that's #3, what's #'s 1 & 2. And are there #'s 4 & 5?

I have one Disclaimer for this chapter: I do not own Star Trek. Don't worry, not too much on that though. Just one mention of it.

* * *

I looked around the corner of the building we were hiding behind, seeing nobody we knew except Mush. Lover put his head around the corner, above mine, and Monkey did the same, putting his own head over Lovers. Our Mission: Getting Mush to admit just what he had wished when that Shooting Star flew over the night sky.

We quickly retrieved our heads as Mush looked our way while shouting out a phony Headline.  
"Do you think he saw us." Lover questioned.

I put a finger to my lips and looked back around the corner. Mush had gone on with selling his papers. "Nope, still selling."

Monkey looked at me apprehensively, "You do have a plan on how to approach the topic right Ma?"  
"HeHe, funny thing about plans."  
"Jet?" Oh no, he used the real name, its been a while since I've heard it too. Good to hear an old friend that I've lost.

My shoulders drooped with defeat, "No I don't have a plan. I was sorta hoping one of you had made one."  
They both stared at me.  
Lover gave a small cry of fright, "He's gonna pummel us by saying the wrong thing." Great enthusiasm there Er.

"Who's gonna pummel you guys?"

All three of us screamed and swirled around to see the owner of that voice. It was Mush. "How'd he get here so fast," I whispered to Monkey.  
Monkey slowly shook his head. We were all bewildered on how Mush could be somewhere, and then somewhere else in seconds, and started arguing on whether he used one of those things they use on Star Trek, he's unbelievably fast, or Invisible, that we barely noticed Mush was still standing next to us.

Mush shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. When I saw this I pulled on the back of his shirt and held him up against the wall. "Your not goin anywhere, Bud." Did I just call him Bud. I thought I promised myself to not call other Newsies different names. I guess it just kinda...popped up. Besides, Myself is still jealous that I won that bet on what Les's age was. That's probably what brought the Bud part out of me. I'll get you sometime Myself, then we'll see how sorry you are when your all embarrassed.

Mush didn't even looked frightened by me. Its gotta be the height that won't get people scared of me. Because me standing with my legs spread apart didn't intimidate the Greasers, and my height isn't helping here too. And by the way, with me standing like that only scares kids under the age of twelve. I love it when its Halloween, I get all kinds of candy without even Trick-Or-Treating. Cruel I know, but sometimes its a Cruel world.

Monkey sighed at my harshness. Would you really call that harsh, I can't even squash a bug the size of a pin head without screaming my head off. "We just want to ask you a question Mush. Ma would you let go of him. This isn't an interrogation."

I slowly let go of Mush's shirt, doing that pointing to the eyes thing. You know, where you point to your eyes, then theirs, and then your own again. That thing. I so totally told him I had my eye on him. Him and his muscles.

...Ok that didn't exactly sound right (Especially if you have the mind of my best friend,Jessi, you know what I'm talkin 'bout) but I guess it will work.

"Where were you on the night of a Shooting Star?" I so wish I had a lamp right at this moment, so I could do that thing where the bad cop holds it in the criminals face. That would be so cool.

I think I'm scaring Mush, so I'm gonna stop now. "That was how many months ago Ma, how am I gonna remember. All I remember is the next day, we saved you three from the Delancy's."

So he got that part right at least. Lover put his face near Mush's, "Did you make a wish on that Star? If so, what'd you wish for?"

"I wished for a girlfriend. And I got one, but ya know, she cheated on me. And I knew Ma couldn't be the answer of my wishes. I mean, your pretty and all, but I'm not gonna get a beatin by Spot for just askin ya out."

He continued on with his ramblings. Another useless day of false accusations. Mush wasn't even the one who made the wish.

The three of us left Mush standing against the wall, still talking, and went back to the Lodging house. We were particularly sadder then we were when we left the House this morning.

As soon as I had gotten to the LH, yes lets abbreviate it people, I went straight to bed, not even changing into just my T-Shirt, like I normally would. But not before giving Spot a kiss on the cheek. If I hadn't he would have been cranky the next morning.

* * *

And the next morning came to soon. it was kinda obvious Spot has spent the night in the Manhattan Lodging House. How could I tell? There was a lot of yelling this morning. Especially in the Washroom where Spot does his morning rituals.

I gave a groan. I was still not used to getting up early in the morning. Even worse was that I still don't wake fully up. Usually I have a Mountain Dew to wake me up in the mornings, but instead, all I get is a cup of coffee. Real icky coffee. I go for water over the latter.

I pulled the thin blanket higher over my head, leaving my feet exposed, and then also pulled my pillow over my head. I wish they made ear plugs in the 1900's.

I slowly made my way into unconsciousness, feeling a feathery touch go across my left foot. I twitched my big toe. The touch went over my right foot I pulled my right leg under the blanket, resulting in leaving the other one be the victim.

And a victim it was. Someone grabbed a hold of my left ankle, and stared tickling the foot attached mercifully. Oh I am so going to kill who ever it is holding onto my foot. I quickly pulled the blanket off my face and was trying to get my limb away from the attacker. When I saw that the strong grip holding on my foot, was Spot. Why does Spot sometimes have to make my life Hell.

"Spot!" I whined out. "Lemme gooooo." And at this point, I couldn't hold my laughter in any more. Unless, that is, you wanted me to die from the loss of oxygen from trying to hold it in.

He let my foot go. Wow, that easy huh. "It was the only way I was gonna get you up, without pouring water on you."

He's such a good boyfriend, isn't he? I laid back down against the bed, feeling drowsiness come upon me.

I heard a far off voice say something. And then, I had the feeling like I was flying. A feeling like Flying is so cool once you get used to the sickness it causes. But then, my flying lesson was interrupted as I was dumped into ice cold water.

"AHHHHHH!! SPOT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Yeah, Ice cold water does not feel very good right after you've been flying.


	13. Eight Legged, Blood Sucking MONSTER!

The Next chapter has officailly been let out of my hands. I wrote half of this while I was at school, and then kinda added some things when I got off work to type it. I really like this chapter. And i hope you all like it too.

Andrea: That's a lot of rules. Good luck trying to find them all. And that is a good saying, my friend needs it. Procrastination if my friend. I love it.

And I'm thanking all of you who have reviewed. You're great Reviewers! Love, DisneyLady842

* * *

Ya know, trying to find a criminal is hard work. And yes, a person making a wish is a criminal. And yes again...That would make me one. Cool! I'm Baaaaad. Hmmm...Sounds like a sheep. Baaaaad, Ha!Ha!

Anyways, us three Musketeers have intimidated, yeah I actually intimidated someone, Investigated, and Interrogated. And yet, still no success. I need to know who made that flippin wish before I go crazy.

Too late, cause I think I'm seeing things. its gotta be just a prank toy. Yeah that's it. Just a furry, eight legged the size of my hand toy...That was left in the lobby convieniently when I was alone. Maybe I should touch it. Just to make sure it is fake.

Oops...It just twitched its leg. And now is moving towards me at an unnatural speed for a toy. Are toys supposed to do that?

"Abort Mission! Abort! Mission has been deemed ALIVE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ok so the toy is actually a spider. A freakin huge one though. Its the size of my hand. Yes! That Big! And as I'm jumping from piece of furniture to piece of furniture, its matching my movements.

Ok don't freak out Ma, don't freak out. Its just trying to... Trying to memorize your face...For later when it comes back to EAT YOU alive! Freak out mode has now been initiated.

Where in the hell is everybody. They just all seemed to disappear when I said I was going to clean up the lobby a little. Even Kloppman was gone from the LH. I wonder if they turned invisible on Purpose! Those little Cleaner Haters. I at least wanted to clean the place up a bit, so it wasn't so dusty. Maybe smack the couch cushions a few times so they don't reek of Dust bunnies. I even swept up the floor, making the other kinds of dust bunnies disapp- AHHHH!

I completely forgot about the spider, and it just jumped onto the couch I was standing on. Ok...Calmly get off the couch, before it decides to plunge its fangs into your neck and suck all your blood out...Wait, Huh? Oh...That's vampires isn't it? I must really be scared shitless right now to even think of mixing Vampires up with Spiders. I wonder what will come out of my mouth next.

"Eeek. No...Go that way...Gaaahhhh. You freaky little... freakin eight eyed, eight legged, freaky wonder. Scratch that, your not a wonder, your the freakin pet from hell. Yes, your must be Satan's pet. And we all know who Satan is ( Its Candy from B.T.I.R.) and her little Heiress must have sent YOU!! NOOOO Leave me Alone!!"

"Umm...Should I just come back later when your finished yelling at the floor?"

I gave a scream of surprise, jumped off the couch, and ran right into Lovers arms. Well, actually it was onto his back, but you get it.

"Kill It!"

"The floor, or a dust bunny?"

"The Spider you Idiot can't you see it?"

Lover took a quick glance around the floor from where he was standing. Then looked to where I was pointing over his shoulder. "I don't see anything."

"Its right there! Its freakin Huge!"

"Where, I still don't see it?"

I took his head and pointed it into the direction of where the Spider was sitting and watching us. "AHHH!!"

I think he saw it. "What the hell is that thing!"

"My point exactly, its from Hell. Its Satan's pet and Mandy sent it to eat me alive!"

The Spider started scurrying its way towards us.

"Move your feet Lover! Its getting closer!"

And he just had to go and let me slam to the floor on my butt, only four feet away from the furry thing. Lover took off running in one direction, and I quickly got up and ran in the other. We ended up on the opposite sides of the room, with me on A shelf on the wall, and Lover on the couch. The Spider didn't know what to do with itself. It seemed to be thinking, 'The screaming boy, or the weird talkative girl.'

It went for the screaming boy. Lover gave another yell, and launched himself over the Spider, landing near the shelf I was on. And the Spider changed directions towards the both of us. "You lead it over here you Bum!"

I quickly thought of a plan, "Ok Lover you ready for the plan?"

"What do you have in mind?" He took another step back as the Arachnid duplicated him, taking a step forward.

"You stay here while I go and get help."

"Wha-" I took off running for the door before he could finish the sentence. Lover stood there for a second, then finally got the idea in his head and leaped over the Spider and out the door behind me.

As I opened the door and jumped off the steps, I knocked into somebody, pushing them onto their back and me on top of them. I opened my eyes to see a smirking Spot.

"Oh thank God. Spot I just about DIED!" Ok I am exaggerating a little, but oh well, he'll get over it.

"What's wrong?" His face got a worried look to it, kinda like if I told him Sandy had decided to come back for property she doesn't own.

Both me and Lover answered at the same time.

"There's-" Me.  
"A thing-" Lover.  
"Huge-" Me.  
"In the-" Lover.  
"Lobby-" Me.  
"Just about-"Lover.  
"Killed me-" Me.  
"Could've-" Lover.  
"Sucked my Body dry from all BLOOD!" Me of course.

"Go kill it Spot!" We both whined.

Spot sighed deeply, and stood up, with me still clutching onto him. He walked up the Lodging House steps and opened the door. Checking for our little nightmare bringing, blood sucking, huge Thing.

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and turned towards it. The Spider was headed directly for the three of us. And Me and Lover were both frozen in fright. Spot just looked at our pale faces, and what we were looking at, pulled his foot up, and stomped down over the Spider.

"It was only the size of a normal small baby Spider. And it was that easy to kill, you guys are pansy's."

Lover and I exchanged glances, then said simultaneously, "You Suck!"


	14. Message from Leader to Leader

Ok, I'm gonna just let this story sit for a few days after posting this chapter. I might write a few chapters down while I'm at school, but I think I should let it sit. I mean, have you see how many chapters I've written in the last few days? A lot!

Nothing else is really going on. Except for the fact that I didn't get enough sleep last night and actaully fell asleep while eating breakfast this morning. That was kinda funny though.

Anyways Heres a thanks to all of those who have reviewed:

Andrea Harper: Yeah...I can't speak like that. I can't even type like that. Amazing you could. Also your my #1 Reviewer

Scout-britt: You my 2nd #1 reviewer

banana4422: I'm on fire?...No I'm not...Yes I Am. CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!

Newsgirl Poet: Yes Spiders are Evil. (Glares at the one climbing along the wall. Smashes it and grins) And I think Spots a lot of peoples Hero's. He's one of mine too.

And also, Heavenly Princess, can't forget about her... I mean...Its a Princess...

And on to the chapter

* * *

"You wanna know what I miss right now?"  
"What?" Two voices asked.  
"April's home made Pumpkin Cheesecake Pie."  
"I am so craving that right now," My mouth was already watering. "Why did you have to say that Lover, couldn't it have been...Your old gym socks or something?"

"Ewww! I don't think I'd miss those even by a long shot."  
"Neither would I, that's for sure!" Monkey added in.

The three of us decided to take the time for one afternoon to spend time just with each other. I know, how selfish of us. But we missed all those times we used to hang out, just the three of us, or with Cameron and Rex included. We were now walking through Central Park, reminding ourselves on all the pranks we have cursed upon Candy and Mandy. Adding some with Jared along the way. Good times, good times.

"I will forever remember the time we accidentally blew up your kitchen, Ma," Monkey had to go and remind me of our first unsuccessful cooking adventure. Though it was quite funny to see my sister's (April) face when she came home after work.

"Remembering that little expedition just reminded me of that song we heard over the radio while Ape was yelling at us."

They both remembered, and we all started singing the first verse of the short song. Stupid little song that it was even.

"Oh, My! Lookit there!  
Stone cold, foxy platinum Hair!  
Short Skirt, Belly bare!  
Make a chick wanna hate,  
Make a boy wanna stare! Well!

Ms. Hilton you must be worth a trillion bucks!  
Get the feelin that you don't really give a f--k!  
Ms. Hilton I like the way you push and Glide!  
Roller Skates on a Social Butterfly! Whoo!"

The three of us landed on the grass laughing, just remembering April's face when we had started singing it while she was yelling at us was enough to get us hysterical.

"Well look at what we've got here Slinger."

We looked up as the owner of the voice appeared in our line of vision.

"Looks like we got us a couple of Manhattan Newsies, Rabid." Did he just say Rabid...or Rabbit? Hmmm, weird name.

The owner to the second voice stepped in next to the first. They were two boys. Obviously. I don't really think a girls voice can sound that deep or...must I say it...sexy. Yeah, I'm mind cheating on Spot by thinking of another guy being sexy. That's gonna hurt in the morning when I feel guilty.

We quickly stood up off the grass.

"Can we help you boys out?" I asked innocently, still trying to get the nasty thought outta my head.

"Yeah," the first one said a little too harsh. "You can, you can give Jack and Spot a message for us."

"And what would that be?" Monkey looked at them suspiciously.

And as soon as he asked that question, a punch was thrown loose and landed somewhere on Lover. The next one was landed on Monkey. And I knew I was next.

I ducked as this Rabid guys fist came at me. It missed by an inch. They must think I'm a guy. Well, hat covering shorter hair must mean they can't tell. I must have some sort of feminine looks to me, still for them to take notice...Don't I?

I ducked another time as Rabid's punch came at me. I could hear Monkey and Lover trying to get the other dude down. They were trying to get to me, to help out. I only took notice to that when a fist finally landed on my jaw, knocking me to the ground. Now _that_ was definitely going to hurt in the morning. I wasn't even thinking about them being sexy anymore. I was thinking of killing them more like it. I got up cautiously.

"You've given Spot and Jack his message to me, now can I give one back?" Without asking for an answer, I ran at Rabid with full force, knocking him to the ground. We wrestled each other, getting hits both way. It was finally when he landed on top of me that he noticed my hat had been tossed off during the roll.

"Shit your a girl!"  
"No way! Really, you Dumbass. I thought I had boobs for no apparent reason!"

He jumped off of me so quick, you would have thought I had cooties...Maybe I do.  
Rabid looked at me apprehensively. "Just make sure they get the message."  
They took off running, leaving me and my two friends with confused looks.

I touched my tender jaw, and cringed. Spots gonna give me hell when he finds out.

* * *

And as I sat on my bunk, watching Spot yelling at nothing in particular instead of me, got me questioning who those guys were. I voiced my thoughts to Spot.

"First, did you hear their names at all?" He calmed down considerably when he looked at me cringe from speaking. Turns out, Rabid made quite some damage on my ribs, leaving my midsection black and blue. Nothing broken, just bruised.

"Rabber, and something like Finger." Lover stated as he flinched away from Kid Blink, who was trying to clean up a cut on his forehead.

"No, it was Raddit and Minger." Monkey corrected Lover. He was laying over on his top bunk, watching when Spot had been pacing back and forth enraged and spouting out foul things even I wouldn't have thought to say. Good word choices for me to use next time.

"Its Rabid and Slinger! Jeese, can't you two remember even the slightest of names...Even though I though it was Rabbit and Stinger." I mumbled the last bit. I didn't want them to know I had gotten the names wrong too.

Spot punched the wall, leaving a hole in the wood. I looked at it and twitched my nose. Then turned my head towards him. "Your gonna hafta pay for that. You know that right? Cause when the Kloppster sees that, he's gonna flip."

Spot stormed from the room, probably to go and find Jack, to discuss "leaderly" things. He looked pretty mad. Ok...instead of him giving me hell, I bet he's gonna give the guys who did this to me Hell. Or even worse... what he gave the wall might have been flowers and an apology. Who knows what he'll give those two boys.


	15. Gonna hafta pay for that one also

Yes, I finally got my next chapter out! I'm sorry it took me sooooo long but I've been helping my parents out with them moving into the mall and everything. And that's what you get when you have self employed parents, helping them set up booths for Christmas and for fairs.

Anyways, These chapters are getting kinda serious, don't ya think That's what I'm thinking, but its the only way I'm going to get to the point here so.

And again anyways, thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I love you all.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

"Can my day get any worse?" Obviously it can, or else I wouldn't be here talking to myself in the pouring rain.

Ok, so picture this. I'm walking along, minding my own business, when all of a sudden I get knocked to the ground. I get helped up by a young gentlemen, obviously a wealthy young gentlemen, and then asked out to dinner by said young gentlemen for an apology. I politely refuse, and the young gentleman storms off.

I get knocked to the ground a second time, and just after I picked up all my papes too. This young gentlemen isn't so much of a young gentlemen, so I'll just call him Bubba Joe. Well, Bubba Joe decides not to help me as I struggle to put all my papers in a pile, he just rambles on about how he was _sooo_ good looking and that I should go out with him. I again politely refuse, saying that I had other appointments to be to today, and that I can't stand around waiting for him to finish talking about himself. Bubba Joe calls me a selfish Whore and I call him a Slore.

Yes, a word I made up. It consists of the words slut and whore. That outta scare him. But it doesn't, instead Bubba Joe just kicks my pile of papers, making them scatter across the walkway, and then moves on like I never existed.

I again pick up my papers, and move on to the next selling corner. I run into Oscar Delancy. We shout a few foul things to each other and move on. Then it starts to rain. I get good money from people who want a shield against the cold splattering water, and run off before I can give them change. But then all my papers are either gone, or soggy. So I decide to walk to the Lodging House. And that's when I started talking to myself.

Yes, I was talking about my day being any worse. And it could. I catch fever, I get a runny nose, and I cough like I'm hacking up my right lung.

So now, after all my worse things, I get even worse and am lying in bed, practically dying.

I feel like dying anyways. My throats all sore from the coughing. My nose hurts from blowing too much. And I get hot an cold at the same time. So half my body in under the blankets provided for me by Snitch, and the other half is in the coolness of the room.

And then somebody had to go and make a really, really, really, loud noise. Which almost left me deaf. And as it turns out...It was a _message_ being sent from leader to leader. Just like our Musketeers fight about a week ago. I still got the bruises given to me on my middle section. Wanna see? Too bad you can't.

And I'm off track again. Probably a side affect from the sickness. Hope it doesn't continue. I think it will. See...And I'm off track again...Told ya so.

So anyways, this message being sent comes rushing up the stairs. It almost sounded like thousands of elephants running up them. But it was only the _message_ being laid out in front of my sick body.

And I was just about ready to kill somebody. Snipeshooter, Boots, Les, and Ember all stood before me... With bruises across their faces. Yeah, Murder sounded just about good right now.

I sat up slowly, cause I was feeling kinda nauseous, but rage over came that. "What in the Hell happened to you!"

Boots mumbled something.

"What?"

Boots mumbled again. Still not audible.

"Can you please repeat that, I cannot hear you?"

Les answered for him, loud enough for me to hear, but soft enough for me to strain my ears.  
"It was a _message_ from Queens to Jack and Spot."

I jumped outta that bed so fast you woulda never seen it coming. I was almost at light speed here people. Yeah, that fast. I wasn't even feeling the need to vomit everywhere either. That's a good feeling there too.

I take hold of Ember's face, careful not to touch the bruises, and examine him. I did that to each boy, taking in all the damage given. "The other guys better look worse, if not, I'll go an do it for you."

Ember had a black eye, a cut on his left cheek, and his wrist was sprained.  
Boots had a black eye also, a split lip, and his ribs were all bruised up.  
Les didn't look too bad, he had a split lip, and he was limping slightly. He had a twisted ankle.  
Snipeshooter was the worst off. He had two black eyes, he had bitten his tongue, so he was spitting up blood. His ribs were bruised, and it looked like something sharp was used, for he had a long bloody scratch along his left leg.

"Has either Spot or Jack seen you?" I asked softly, pulling Ember towards me.

They all shook their heads. I cleaned them up carefully, then put each of them to bed. I put Ember in mine with me, knowing he was going to have nightmares.

And as I pulled Embers sleeping form more against my body, I was just about ready to go on a rampage.

* * *

Someone went on it for me. When Jack came home from selling, and took one look at the messed up boys, he just blew up.

The other Newsies tried to calm him, but it was no use.

"What in the hell do they think their doing? Beating up little kids? How low can they get?"

"Obviously pretty low, Jack," I answered. I sitting up with Ember in my lap with his head on my shoulder, and him trying to get back to sleep, but failing . "I was about ready to go over to Queens myself to give them a piece of my mind, but I have no entire clue as to what direction it is in. Would you mind showing me tomorrow so I can go and beat the shit outta them?"

His lips raised slightly, but then fell. "This has gotta stop. I mean, the only reason their giving us these messages, is because they want our territory."

"Spot's too?"

"Yeah, Spot's too. Where is he anyways, I thought I sent Swifty after him not too long ago?"

As if right on cue, a door was slammed open below our feet. I patiently looked at the bunkroom doorway, waiting for Spot to slam that door open too. And he did. And he made another hole in the wall from the doorknob.

"Gonna hafta pay for that one also," I said under my breath. And of course, Spot heard me. He only acknowledged it, and my words, with a swift glance. And when he glanced at me, he took in the sight of the trying to get to sleep but failing miserably Ember, on my lap.

And he went into a rampage also. I know I kinda sorta went into one,(but that was because I'm the mother here), but does every single person who walks through that door have to have a conniption fit. Obviously for Davey just walked through the door and also had one when he saw his younger brother.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long night. And I think I'm starting to feel better already.

Ah-Choo!

...Never mind.


	16. The Worst Day of My Life

Yeah, this is one of my more shorter chapters. I know, it is very short. But I couldn't really find anything else that would go into this chapter. I needed it to end like this so when i get the next one out, it will hopefully be longer.

Andrea: How in the hell do all those things happen to you so easily...Unless you want them to happen. Never mind...Good luck with the money for the FFA thing. A few of my friends are in FFA, so I kinda get where your comin from. And I guess I'm happy for you. But you might wanna clean your room, unless your parents don't yell at you if you don't.

And to everyone else who has reviewed. I love you all so very much! And any others who read the story, woud you PLEASE Actually leave a comment! Jeese, Read the story and then don't review why don't you.

* * *

I finally get better from my evil on going sickness after three days of laying in bed half dead. Those three days were just about the worst ones in my life. Here's what I did for those three days.

I laid in bed.

I laid in bed.

I used the bathroom.

I laid in bed.

I laid in bed.

I ate a little.

I laid in bed.

I laid in bed.

I threw up what I ate.

I laid in bed.

I laid in bed.

I slept.

Fun huh? Yeah I had such a great time of sleeping and throwing up and then just being miserable. I think I shall do it again sometime...Wow, I think you all know me enough to realize that was sarcasm. If not...Your weird...And kinda stupid...

But I am officially allowed to be let outside by the all time lovable, huggable, squeezable, kissable, fluffable, seriousable, King of Brooklyn. Yeah...That's his new title. But I'm going to shorten it to L.H.S.K.F.S. King of Brooklyn...That's also too long, how about L. King of Brooklyn. I like the sound of it.

Too bad Spot didn't like it when I told him.

Oh well. He's to serious, he needs to loosen up more.

He also didn't like that idea either when I told him about it.

Anyways back to me being able to be outdoors again.

I pulled, practically threw, open the wooden doors of the Lodging House after three days of not entering or leaving through them. And fresh air enters my lungs. I jump off the steps and start dancing in the street as the Newsies laugh at my antics. I get Lover and Ember to join me. (The little boys are doing slightly better, still in pain though. My poor Babies.)

Spot had slept in Manhattan the night before, and just laughed when he saw me doing the waltz with a too short, stepping on feet, little boy called Ember.

"Come on Ma, lets go and get our papes." Spot called to me as he headed towards the DO.

I drop Lover as I was leaning him back in the Tango, the male is actually supposed to do that, but Lover has a small fascination with women doing it, and take off after my L. King of Brooklyn. Ha, I actually got to use his new title.

* * *

Hours later, I am sitting between Spot and Jack as I eat my lunch sandwich. Tuna just for your information. You didn't really need to know that, but I might as well tell you in detail about the sandwich since Jack and Spot are not saying anything. So here is the details about the wich,( Its also shortened, Sandwich, wich, get it?) Its a Tuna sandwich...What else is it supposed to be, its not a turkey wich, its not a ham wich. Its just a Tuna sandwich, there aren't you happy I told you in detail about my wich? No? Humph, ok then.

I look around Tibby's as I take a bite out of my _Tuna_ wich. I see Lover talking excitedly to Kid Blink. Ember is sitting with the munchkins, being entertained as Snipes tells them a joke. Mush and Race are sitting across from Jack, Spot and me, talking about the money Race won today at the tracks. But where is Monkey?

And just as I turned to ask Race, Skittery rushed through the restaurant door and over to my table. He tries to talk, only getting out a single letter of a word. "Q."

That's a lot of help there buddy, so I say, "Breathe baby, breathe. Take slow deep breathes...There ya go, now what were ya tryin to say?"

"Queens kidnapped Monkey!"

The whole room gets quiet. Lover turns his head towards Skittery in disbelief.

"What?" I ask quietly. I'm silently thinking this is all a joke...just a cruel hurtful joke.

"Monk was sellin with me and Snitch today. We was having a good time, almost done with our papes when at least six guys surrounded us, I recognized one of the guys Race beat at the last big Poker Match," It was then that I noticed the bruises and scrapes across Skitts face. "They was beating us up, beating us with clubs and knives. Me and Snitch got knocked out when one of the guys hit us over the head, when we woke up, they were gone, but so was Monkey!"

I change my mind...This was the worst day of my life.


	17. They killed Kenny!

Guys, I am totally sorry that I haven't posted in a looooong while. It has something to do with the work I've done with my parents. And then being sick for the past week. I got a writer's block because I was sick. Again, sorry I haven't updated. But I promise I will try to get them up faster then...well, then this one. But I'm still sick, so I might get a little writer's block again.

Just don't hurt me and I think I'll live. Anyways, on to todays chapter!

Just one Disclaimer first: I do not own South Park

* * *

Three days since we've last seen Monkey. THREE DAYS! I'm about ready to jump of off the LH fire escape. But someone (Bumlets and Dutchy) had to go and tie me to my bed, leaving me to wilt in my misery alone.

Actually, I wasn't really alone in this. Lover was just about ready to go insane from not having Monkey by his side. Me and Him always relied on Monkey to be our brains for us. And now that he was gone...We were completely clueless.

Well...Not totally clueless, but just about there. Yesterday Lover tried to eat a stray kitten that we found in an alley. Jack caught him before he actually took a bite out of the poor things left leg. I took the kitten into my care, and named him Boomer. ( I have a cat named Boomer.) He was orange all over his body except for his chest, front feet, and back legs. His fur was long hair, and he had golden eyes. (Boomer looks exactly like that too.)

Spot got slightly angry at me for bringing home a stray, but the memory of Monkey being kidnapped was still fresh on my mind. So he didn't yell at me, just picked up the kitten and examined it. When he was finished, he put the cats face near his and stared at him. It looked like a staring contest was going on, and I so wanted to join at that point.

But then Boomer licked Spot's nose softly and Spot smiled.

Over the next four days, Boomer and Spot kept me sane. Boomer by keeping me company, and kinda acting like Monkey a little. Spot, by letting me call him a dog, so I could have a cat and a dog. Get it? I don't really either. I think Spot just let me call him a puppy because I was slowly going crazy, and because puppies are cute...So that must mean he thinks he's cute. Yeppers.

By the time a week had past, and Monkey was still missing, and both Lover and myself started searching neighboring turfs. Jack and Spot were with us of course. Do you actually think I'm that stupid? Well... Racetrack does, but I wasn't asking him...You do too?...That's ok, I think I'm kinda stupid sometimes myself. Especially when Myself is included in the conversation.

We had started out with Harlem. Getting to know a few of the Newises, and asking them to take us to their leader. That's what Lover said. "Hello Earthling, take us to your leader."

It scared the poor kid who was escorting us. But I envy him. He got to meet the Martians, which was Lover, Spot, Jack and me...but that would have been cool to meet an alien. Wait...Maybe not, cause maybe the aliens look like Sandy. SCARY!

We searched all surrounding turfs and still no Monkey. And finally we were getting to Queens, the place where he should have been kidnapped to. This should be the place where Monkey is being kept.

And we did in fact find out where Monkey was being kept...Because he was singing Cruella De Ville. The song from 100 Dalmatians...or was it 101. Either way he was singing it. The four of us turf searchers pushed up to the window where he was being held prisoner.

Had to search at least five of them before we actually found him. And I am now on Jack shoulders, who is standing on a garbage can, looking into a window that had bars going diagonally across the open space. And there he was. In all his glory, his voice perfectly on tune, and his clothes absolutely clea-.

"Dude! What the hell have they done to you!" Yeah, that was totally me.

Monkey looked up from his place on the dirty rat infested floor. His clothes were all muddy and ripped. His hair was caked in mud and what looked like blood. His voice was actually cracking, and he looked thinner then the week before. Oh, and did I mention the rat infested floor that was covered in rat feces. Gross!

"MA!" He jumped up from where he was sitting and ran over to the window. He pulled his arms through the bars and almost strangled me by roughly pulling my shoulders towards the window. Ya know, I never knew my head could actually fit through bars...Until now that is.

"Would you let me go Monk, my heads gonna be as thin as a pole."

Monkey let me go, apologized, and then looked like he was thanking the lord.

I looked at his chest, which I could see through the ripped shirt, and gave a sound of disgust. I could see his ribs poking out of his skin.

"Are they feeding you Orange?" Man, I haven't heard his real name in a very long time, but the time has called for it. I mean, if you were in my place, you would have acted all motherly and be just about ready to open a can of whoop ass on someone.

He solemnly shook his head, "Do you got any food?"

I softly yelled down the other two free boys, since Jack was under me...That didn't sound right. Sorry! Lover threw up a loaf of bread, and then Spot handed a glass bottle of water to Jack, who then handed it to me.

I gave the items to Monkey, and he immediately tore into them. "Eat slowly Mon, you'll make yourself sick."

When he was finished he sat close to the window. "Their was another kid in here with me. He was wearing an orange coat thingy, and I couldn't understand him cause the coat was up around his mouth. A few days ago, they took him outta here kicking and screaming...I haven't seen him since."

I gasped. "They killed Kenny, you bastards!"

Monkey gave a small grin. I rubbed his shoulder, "Don't worry Mon, we'll get you outta here real soon. And when we do, you'll get a nice warm, well, semi warm, bath. A nice warm meal to eat from Tibby's. And you'll probably have to share a bunk with Lover."

"Why would I have to share a bunk with Lover?"

"Because he's never gonna wanna let you loose ever again. I mean, he tried to eat a cat the other day. He's going crazy without you. I'm going crazy also, but just not at that level. Well, I did try to make a slide off Spots bunk, and across the others towards the window. But it never worked out. Ember kept getting in the way, trying to make his own slide down my back."

Monkey gave a laugh, which was cut off as somebody opened the door to the room he was in. I gave a small squeak as this happened and fell backwards, trying to get a grip onto the bars of the window.

Yeah...That didn't work out too well. I kinda caused another small chain reaction. I fall backwards, which makes Jack fall backwards, which makes him land on concrete in alley way, back to me falling, which makes Spot catch me, which makes Spot fall backwards onto Lover, who tries to catch us, but manages to also fall backwards under our weight.

And can I say a few words.

That would have been fricken hilarious to watch if I was on the sidelines. I wonder if anybody saw that. Probably, and their dying of laughter right about now.

"Ow!" Maybe we should get off Lover now. I scramble off of Spot, and help him stand. Then look down at Lover, who's trying not to cringe.

"Do I look like a pancake right now?"

Both Spot and myself shake our heads. And I cautiously ask, "Why?"

"Because you guys weigh about as much as my Aunt Cathleen." His voice comes out all raspy. His Aunt Cathleen is one big lady. No offense to those with big Aunts And that's when I remembered we had one more person in our turf searching group.

I look down to my left, and there's Jack. Looking up at the slowly getting dark sky, and slowly blinking.

I lean over him, making his view of the sky disappear. "Are you ok Jack?"  
His focus came back at that moment and he jumped up, "What in the hell were you thinking. Couldn't you have warned me!"

I put my arms over my head, shielding myself, "No sorry, someone just walked into the room and they surprised me. I was trying to get a nice firm leverage on the bars, but somebody," I forgot about shielding myself for the moment and poked Jack in the chest. "Also got surprised. Oh Yeah I could tell, because you were the one that fell backwards first, Mister Fall Backwards First!"

Its fun to blame other people.

By that time, he was pissed, and I was scared out of my wits. Why you ask? Because there's a shadow slowly moving towards us from the entrance of the alley. And it was getting dark, so all I saw was a humongous shape forming, disappearing in the shadows, and then reforming all the way until he was five feet from Jack's back. I have no clue what Spot or Lover were doing at this moment. Probably checking to see if Lover was not actually a pancake. But I totally wish they could see the look on my face to get the picture of a shadow person standing behind Jack.

"What's wrong?" Finally I think Jesus has spoken. A look of confusion crosses Jack's face as I point behind him.

"Babe, that's what's wrong." I whisper.

Ya know, I never actually thought to look behind me to see what Spot and Lover were doing. But I probably should have, because the next thing I remember, was pain. And somebody's stinky body odor filling up my nostrils.


	18. Broken hips and my Buddy KITTY!

I took alot of notice to how only one person Reviewed for the last chapter. (I love you for that Princess!) But I guess theres an understandable reason for it. Cause It was only yesterday when I put the other chapter up. Its ok, but you might wanna review for this chapter. Cause I think the stories coming to a close. I might make it to the next chapter, and then 20 being a Epiloge. ( Is that how you spell it? Oh well.)

You guys have been too good to me. And I love all you reviewers to death. And I'm thinking on making a third Jet Black story to the series, except having them go to Camp GreenLake from the book -And movie- Holes. And if I do, it will all be explained in the chapter of the Epiloge.

Please give me something on this chapter. Cause I seriously need something to go by.

* * *

As I became conscious, I noticed that I was being held up by two very muscled arms. And that the arms were pleasantly comfortable to sleep in. I gave a deep sigh, and tried to turn more into the arms, which were attached to a very firm chest if you could believe it.

But those arms turned me back around.

_Mean. All I wanna do is sleep comfortably, and they go and ruin it all._

I didn't even know I had muttered those words out loud until the chest I was leaning against vibrated as the head attached to it spoke.

"Looks like this one's awake Match."

I jumped as I noticed that it was a voice I did not recognize.

"Let me go before I bite you!" I struggled to get away, and did in fact bite the guy who had a hold on me when he didn't do as I requested.

He gave an angry cry and threw me to the floor.

I cringed. "I said let me go, not throw me. I think you just broke my hip. Great! Now I'm gonna need a hip replacement like my Great Grandma Jane. _Lo-ve-ly_."

Someone above me and off to my right snickered. I just stayed on the floor. Hmmm...Maybe I should stay here, and act like I'm dead. Then they'll forget _all_ about me and go on with their lives.

"Get Up!"

Nope. Didn't work with the Newsies, and its still not gonna work with these guys.

I kept my eyes closed as I kept on with the conversation. "You should say things more politely. Maybe people will actually listen to you. Oh I know, we should take you to one of those Etiquette classes. Wait...Is that what there called. No?...hmmm...I think so." I opened my eyes and looked above me. Obviously the guy who had been holding me, was staring down at me. And he was looking at me like I was crazy. I kept on with my rant. "Is that what those things are called. You know, those places that teach you the proper way to eat, speak, live, go to the bathroom and have sex." I added that one in just for fun.

And the look on my holders face was completely hilarious. He looked down at me confused for a milli-second, then pulled me up by my left arm.

"Owie! Your gonna rip my arm off if you pull any harder. And if you do, take me to the hospital immediately. And don't feed my flesh to a dog. That's just plain weird. But if you do, my arm better not have enough chew marks on it for me to take notice or I'll come back to haunt you when I die from loss of blood because my arm has mysteriously disappeared in some dogs belly. Which would then be digested and then rest in some alley taking shape as an animal dropping."

I took a deep breath as he pulled my arms behind my back, resulting in me taking notice of the rest of the room. Male Newsies were watching me from either side of the room. I looked around it, and it looked like we were in some kind of warehouse. In the front of the room sat three guys. The two of them that sat on either side of the one in the middle looked kinda like second hand mans. I could just tell by the way they stood near the one in the middle. Cause Shadow did it all the time when Spot was around.

My eyes finally wandered towards the guy that actually sat in the middle on a crate. He looked tall, as tall as somebody can be sitting down, lean, and slightly muscular. His face looked as smooth a babies bottom. Ha! That's a good one right there. This kid must have been at least fifteen...maybe that's why his face is smooth. Yep. His hair was a dark red. Hmmm...The name Match rings a bell now that I recall the name being called when I woke. His eyes looked like a dark green. Aww. I've always had a thing for guys with green eyes. They just look so adorable. But I must not mind cheat. That is bad.

As I studied this guy more, I saw that he was also studying me as well. I smirked. Cool. A guy other then Spot is checking me out. I must be smokin Hott. And yes, I just spelled it with _two_ T's.

I need to figure out some kind of theme song for him. Yeah, its my new fad to go against Myself. Myself chose names, I choose theme songs. You haven't noticed. Mines Disconnected (Out of Touch) By Trapt. Now on to his Theme song...I just had an epiphany everybody! It should totally be CIGARO by System of a Down. Oh yeah I am so good. If you haven't heard it, it just involves a few swear words about the guys 'Cock'-(Indicating first word here)-roach being bigger then anybody else's. And how everybody should love it.' Yeah, he totally fits the description of that song.

Ooo Another epiphany. Am I allowed to have two? Anyways, his name should be...Dun Dun Dun...KITTY! I've always wanted to call someone Kitty after I saw the movie Monsters Inc. I can do that now.

I'm so not gonna back out on calling him this. And here is my chance.

"Can I name you Kitty?" And two voices rang out instead of one.

I looked over to a corner I had over looked. Jack and Spot were still unconscious. But Lover was wide awake, and just realized his mistake. And it wasn't just the leader who was mad too.

"Not again Lover! I'm about ready to go over there and slap your head. Or better yet, I'll go on another Castration Mission!"

Ha Ha, whoo. Its so funny to see guys expressions when you say that. In fact, I think I saw a few of the bad guys give Lover a small sympathetic look.

Lover's scared expression died as Kitty stood his royal butt up off the royal crate and walked his royal feet towards the royal me. Did I say royal enough. And did you take notice that I called myself royal. Yay you did. And if I'm royal, that makes Spot royal, and if he's royal that makes Jack royal, and if he's royal that makes Monkey royal, and if he's royal that makes Lover ro- Nope he doesn't get to be royal. He's making funny faces behind Kitty's back, trying to make me laugh in his face.

I crunched my face up -trying not to laugh- as Kitty approached me with a smirk.

He stops at about two feet from me. "So, can I ask what a gorgeous girl like you is doing hanging out with the likes of Spot Conlon? And not me?"

Can somebody say self-centered. Spot was like that, but eventually he came down to Earth when I slapped him upside the head. Am I gonna have to do the same thing with this guy.

I smirk, "I'm his girlfriend." I state proudly.

His smirk totally just got smirkier, and before he could say anything, I just had to ask, "How in the hell can all leaders do that!?"

His smirk faltered. And he was somewhat confused. "What?"

"How can you guys make your smirks even smirkier. I mean, I've tried it, but it only ends up as a really upturned sneer. Your so lucky that you can even look like that without sneering. Ya know. So are ya gonna teach me?" I didn't wait for him to answer, I didn't expect him to either with the look on his face. "Fine, be an ass and don't teach me. I'll just ask Spot. SPOT! SPOT! SPOT! SPOT! SPOT! DAMMIT SPOT WAKE UP I HAVE TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!"

"WHAT!?" Awww...He looks like he has a hangover. And he looks really pissed about now. Especially since he doesn't know where he was. And because he just noticed the leader of some cult standing two feet from his lovable, huggable, used as a pillow and always has a numb arm from being dragged every where, girlfriend..

"Kitty won't teach me how to make my smirks smirkier. Can you knock some sense inta him. I really wanna learn. NOW!" Wow, acting like a little kid doesn't necessarily get you everything in the world. But Spot treats me like a princess.

And now we get to go home to the LH. Here, I'll tell you what he did. He beat the shit out of everybody in the warehouse. With help from Jack when he woke up. Lover and me were taking count on who beat up more guys, dodging bodies as they headed in our direction once in a while. I rescued Monkey. And he just about took a bite out of Jack's shoulder as I was helping him down the warehouse steps. He musta been hungry.

I fed Monkey some food, put him to bed, fixed Spots and Jacks wounds, almost tripped on one of Kid Blink's shirts, did trip on a pair of Itey's pants, and landed in a tub full of soapy water that Ember just used for his bath. Well, at least I know where Ember's been in the past few days, at least it wasn't Racetrack's bath water. Who knows where that body has been. Bad mental image there, Get out of my HEAD!


	19. No More

Yeah I know, its really short. You don't have to tell me that. But its just the way the story ended. And i like the way it ends. So if you have a problem with it, well, you can shove that problem whre you might not want it.

Just Kidding people. But I want to thank all of you who have ever reviewed for this story. And now take the time to name all of you.

**banana442**

**Heavenly Princess**

**Newsgirl Poet**

**Andrea Harper**

**Scout-britt**

And yeah I think that's it. Now, when I put up the Epiloge, I'm not gonna be making an Authors Note. Cause I don't really need to if I say what I want to say right now. But the Epiloge will also be the Prolouge to the next story in the Jet series. Hope you can read the next Story if you have the time.

There will be more chaos, randomness, and Ma's thoughts on life in Camp GreenLake.

* * *

Weeks later, and Monkey is back up to his annoying, leaderish, geniusness state. I taught Mush how to do the cha cha slide. Lover _accidentally_ tripped Morris Delancy. Jack broke up with Sarah (Yay, I was waiting for that to happen since like, a million gazillion years ago). Spot got over his fears of Sandy, and actually said hi to her the other day. She swooned so much that she fell over and landed in a basket of tomatoes. She also had to pay some money for those ruined red things. Racetrack won a _whole _bunch of money at the races. And he is now one rich Hunk. And me, well, lets just say that I kinda sorta accidentally scared all my fellow friends by saying I was Peter Pan for three days.

Life is good.

Yep...Now what?

There's nothing to add to the story.

No more Lover running through the streets naked. (Although I never told you about that. Shhh...That's supposed to be a secret.)

No more Mush getting a girlfriend, who then cheats on him, and then he cries on my shoulder while I cry because my shirt was now wet.

No more Jack being confused about what a French Fry stood for.

No more peeing in alleys. (Even though I never did try it out.)

No more getting baths by jumping off the docks.

No more Mission Castrations.

No more Bimbo'd Barbie Whores. (Thank Heaven for that one.)

No more kicking Barbie's ass because she kidnapped my boyfriend. (Damn, I actually liked that one.)

No more making up nasty songs while going to a party at Medda's.

No more cleaning the Lodging House, and then having everybody disappear while a blood sucking monster scares the hell outta me.

No more messages from leader to leader. (Never really liked those.)

No more Kitty. (I'm gonna miss him sooooooo much. Emphasis on _so_.)

No more Newsies.

As I sat on the roof of the Manhattan Lodging house, I thought about that last 'No More.'

I'm gonna miss these guys when us three Musketeers are gone. I know we're gonna be leaving sometime soon. Its like a feeling in my gut. Like a gut feeling. Or instinct. Yeah.

I heard somebody climb up the fire escape, and looked over my shoulder as I saw Lover and Monkey crawl onto the roof. They came to over to me and sat on either of my sides. Monkey watched the stars while Lover fiddled with his suspenders.

"Do you have the feeling too, Ma," Lover asked softly.

I nodded, and then noticed he wasn't looking at me. "Yeah I got it too. We'll be going home soon. I always knew we would sooner or later."

Monkey attracted my attention by pointing at the sky. "Look, a Shooting Star!"

I looked up, and saw the star streak across the night sky.

"Make a wish." I whispered, and we closed eyes, making our own wishes. Knowing we were all wishing the same thing.

* * *

It wasn't either of those three wishes that actually got them home. Sitting in front of the bunkroom window sat a boy who made his own wish. A wish to send the three teenagers back to where they came from. Slightly regretting doing it, but knowing it was the right thing to do since he was the one who made the wish to send them to his own era.

Gray/blue eyes watched as the Shooting Star disappeared. A smirk swept itself across the face of the owner of those eyes. "See ya later, Ma. Hope ya get home safely."


	20. Epilogue

I have now decided that I do _not_ like sleeping. 

I get sick. I sleep.

I get knocked out by someone. I sleep.

Somebody starts singing. I sleep.

Someone makes a wish on a Shooting Star. I sleep.

Now don't get me wrong. I do love to sleep, but do I have to be unconscious at the worst moments in my life.

I heard sirens off in the distance as I woke up from what felt like...forever. It might have been because I was just back in the 1900's, but I don't know. My eyes were still closed as I moved my hand around on the hard tiled floor.

Wait...My house doesn't have a hard floor. Everything's covered up by carpet, even the kitchen. April liked to be comfortable at every moment of everyday when she was at home.

I moved my hand around more, my face scrunching up as I felt a sticky substance underneath my fingertips. A sound rose up from my right.

A gasp actually.

"Ma...Are you awake? Monkey? S-Somethings wrong here. I don't remember being anywhere near a cash register before we left."

I slowly opened my eyes to a white ceiling, a round circular mirror off in the corner. There was a glass case off to my left, it was a refrigerator, like those ones in Wal-mart. They hold the frozen foods. But this one was holding soda's and juice's.

I sat up and blinked at the scene in front of my eyes.

Monkey was off in the corner, still unconscious. Lover was awake, and his eyes were wide as he noticed my movements of sitting up.

We were in a gas station.

And the sticky substance under my hand. Yeah, that was blood. I immediately checked my body for any sign of injury, and felt something fall from my left hand as I lifted it to check my head.

A gun.

Now how did that get there? I don't remember bringing that with me when I left Manhattan, New York, 1900. I'm losing my mind right?

I looked over at Lover, he also had a gun at his side. My gaze quickly left to Monkey, hearing him groan as he rolled over. Yep. A gun was laying near him too.

The sirens grew louder as I slowly stood up. I had to see where the blood came from. And why we had guns in our hands.

My pants were wet with blood. That is so gross. Their gonna be stained now.

I turned around slowly, following the blood trail as is swirled under my feet towards the candy isle.

As I walked, red footprints followed. I stopped at the entrance of the isle, and gasped as I took a step back. Well actually, I kinda slipped on the blood, resulting in me falling on my ass.

Do you wanna know what I saw?

Do you really wanna know?

I guess you should. Be prepared.

Cause its not a guy dancing naked.

Nor is it a lady singing Karaoke badly.

Nope. It was a dead guy...

Let me give you a minute to take that in.

As your taking this in mind, I'm screaming my head off. Lover stands up, falls back down because he slips on blood. Monkey shoots awake, taking in the scene. He also had a view of three other dead people. Two women and a man.

And as this was all happening, the sirens are right outside the gas station. Police are pointing their guns in this direction. Making their move, they rush towards the glass doors. Pulling them open and ordering the three of us teenagers to get down on the ground.

We do as they say, and I put my hands on the back of my head as my view of the dead person in front of me scares the shit out of me. His eyes are wide open, and staring at me. It was like he was daring me into a staring contest. I see a bullet wound in his chest, and another in his forehead.

Please don't tell me that while we were gone in the 1900's our bodies went on a killing spree. Cause if I see one more dead person, I'm going to start screaming my head off again. A cop handcuffs my hands behind my back, then pulls me to my feet. And as she's pushing me towards the stations' glass doors, I see Monkey only five feet away from three more dead people.

And yeah...I did start screaming my head off.

* * *

"Would Orange Miller, Jet Black, and Jason Drester please rise." It was more of a statement then a question.

Monkey, Lover and me all got to our feet. We're dressed up in our Sunday Best. At least that's what my mom always used to call it. Monk and Er were both dressed in suits. Me, well I was in a dress if you can believe it. I think the boys would have laughed if this hadn't been such a serious situation.

We had gone though many trials, and the jury made a decision. We had committed murder. I don't know how they actually came up with that idea, did they not know that I can't kill anything without screaming, and crying my ass off? Guess not, because here we are, in the courtroom again. My sister, April, and her now husband, Brenton, are sitting in the seats behind us. April's sniffling every once in a while.

I hadn't been paying much attention to the judge, and I guess neither had Monkey or Lover, because the next thing we heard was, "Jail...Or Camp GreenLake?"

Our heads shot up as we heard the last offer. Camp? Green? Lake? The actually named a camp GreenLake?

I just had to ask. "Is the lake green? Or is the camp?"

The judge ignored my question, and repeated his own. "Jail or Camp GreenLake? Choose now before I decide for you."

Us three teens glanced at each other before saying at the same time, "Jail."


End file.
